My Life Is A Drama
by kingka
Summary: Who would've thought that the nerdy, geeky Kagome Higurashi is the one and the same as Iris Chan? It's amazing how some hair extensions, contacts and makeup could change you. My life was going well, I was enjoying my life until he appeared in my life agai
1. Welcome to My Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the songs Change my World or My Will.

A/N: wanted to write another story that I had while showering )

"Sango. Remind me why I'm doing this again?" I asked my long time best friend, as she did my makeup.

"Why Kags? Because you're the best friend in the whole wide world!" she exclaimed, handing me my contacts and hair extensions.

"Geez, I will never understand how I got involved in your show biz…" I mumbled to myself.

Well, no use to complain about it now, I sighed. About less than a week ago, Sango had somehow convinced my parents that we were going on a short vacation during the summer. In reality, we were not in the Bahamas as we told my parents, but we were in Sango's mansion, getting ready for another Iris Chan presentation. Originally, I never thought that I would become a famous wide world model, at least around our neighborhood. I was a regular freshman in college. I was considered nerdy at most. I'm pretty sure anyone I knew would be shocked to know that the nerdy Kagome Higurashi is one and the same as Iris Chan. I glanced at the clock. A quarter till 7 pm.

"Are you ready Iris-chan?" Sango called.

"Yep! Coming!" I replied.

The lights flashed blue and silver. The concert had started. Although I was not a big fan of singing, it was for charity. I stepped onto the stage, looking out to the audience and started singing.

I want to change the world

Keep on holding on your desire

You will get our shining love

That you can't wait to know

If you go on to get your goal

It's wonderland!

I felt so worried when I spout all the time

After all, the future's not lost

Because I know that there's nothing that I really want to know.

And that I met you so I could feel

What you should know

I finally find a love

And now I'm really feeling her right

'Cause the matter is gone

This is the way to love you!

I want to change the world!

Walk again, never miss the way

Don't be afraid, I'm with you

And we can fly away

If you can stay with me forever

Change my mind!

Won't get lost if your passion's true

I'm gonna fly with you again

So you can spread your wings

And you will fly with me away

It's wonderland!

I knew that during this intermission, there would be another person singing, but I never thought it would be _him_.

Inuyasha singing:

Every single thing

The time and the flyin'

Til the day, I won't let you go

You will see that your desire will be granted again

It's just the feeling

You understand the travel life

It won't be too bad to face

And then it probably you will see will not be to heart

If we could walk beside you

Both singing:

I Want To Change The World

Walk again, Fight against the wind

Don't be afraid to be true

Cause now you have to bring

The power of your smile in your face

Change my Mind

Keep on holding on your desire

You will get our shining love

That you can't wait to know

If you go on to get your goal

It's Wonderland!

I Want To Change The World

Walk again, never miss the way

Don't be afraid I'm with you

Now we can fly away

If you can stay with me forever

Change My Mind

Won't get lost if your passion's true

I'm gonna fly with you again

So you can spread your wings

And you will fly with me away

It's Wonderland!

"Well, that was actually the first song I've sung with an audience this big! And I would like to thank our guest singer, Inuyasha!" I said, out of breath.

"Would you guys like an encore?" I asked.

"Encore! Encore!" shouted the crowd.

"Encore it is, that is if you don't mind, Inuyasha," I said, turning towards him.

"Sure," Inuyasha exclaimed, with a slightly confused look on his face.

Kagome:

I wake from my sleep and face the day,  
But I have the hope to reach you someday,  
I cannot go on take other steps,  
'cause my way's not easy to go.

Inuyasha:  
No, even I do really wanna see you,  
I need to take my time,  
Spend some days alone, being by myself, will be all I do.  
If, doesn't exist an everlasting love, in which I could believe,  
I got hurt because, I was very awkward  
Know it but I don't want no losing, no!

Kagome:  
Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes  
They were filled with tears, and all I've got,  
Is my will to be with you again.  
Thinking of you made me cry, so many times  
The only thing left in this song was you,  
And I have my will to be with you someday...

Inuyasha:  
I felt like I was so independent, then I kept the words, and I want you to know,  
You are the one who made me smile when it summed up, too, for a face.  
I wost more time, then, go to take the chance to say these things to you,  
When the day will come, I'll be strong enough  
My quest for peace allowed,  
No chance to sound.

Kagome:  
Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes  
They were filled with tears, and all I've got,  
Is my will to be with you again.  
Thinking of you made me cry, so many times  
The only thing left in this song was you,  
And I have my will to be with you someday...

Inuyasha:  
Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes  
They were filled with tears, and all I've got,  
Is my will to be with you again.  
Thinking of you made me cry, so many times  
The only thing left in this song was you,  
And I have my will to be with you someday...  
Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes  
They were filled with tears, and all I've got,  
Is my will to be with you again.

Both:  
Thinking of you made me cry, so many times  
The only thing left in this song was you,  
And I have my will to be with you someday...  
So my eyes,  
They were filled with tears, and all I've got,  
Is my will to be with you someday...  
Thinking of you made me cry,  
The only thing left in this song was you,  
And I have my will to be with you someday...

"You look familiar. Have I seen you before?" Inuyasha questioned after the performance.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised, since I do modeling, you know for Shikon Agency?" I told him, afraid that my identity was going to be exposed by none other than Inuyasha, my crush since 10th grade in high school.

"No, I didn't mean that. I mean you look like her. But then again it couldn't be, right?" he questioned, more to himself that to me.

"Who is this her?" I asked, curious if he was thinking about me, Kagome Higurashi.

"Nothing," he said, blushing madly.

"So how'd you know my name is Inuyasha? I don't recall telling that before the performance." he said, changing the topic.

"Oh um, Sango told me you would be our guest speaker. That girl could never keep a secret," I quickly made up the lie.

"Ah, I see…" Inuyasha said.

I don't think he believes me.

A/n: should I continue this story or is it boring?


	2. Miroku's Appearance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: xxxxx means time passing

Miroku's Appearance

I can see it in his eyes. He doesn't believe me! Well, he would be correct not to believe me since his assumption is correct, but that's beside the point. I have to think quickly, before my cover is blown. I looked up into his beautiful golden eyes.

"May I have this dance?" he asked me.

"Sure," I said, being able to refuse such a polite offer. From the side of my eye, I can see Sango getting excited in the corner. That girl is always trying to hook me up with some guy. I can't tell you how many blind dates that girl has tried to make me go to. She really needs to get a life, some romance perhaps. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"So, Iris, where are you from?" Inuyasha questioned.

"San Francisco," I replied, not really thinking at the moment.

"Oh really? I thought you were from San Diego, well that is what your manager told me at least. We are friends you know..," said Inuyasha.

Oh shit. I forgot. I mentally slapped myself in the forehead.

"That silly Sango. She forgot to mention that UC San Diego is where I study," I told him.

I got to congratulate my quick thinking.

"Wow that's great! Although I must apologize to you for not noticing such a beautiful girl like you in my school. How about I make it up by treating you to lunch sometime?" Inuyasha offered.

Oh yeah, how could I forget? Inuyasha goes to UCSD. Great going there. Sometimes my logic is way off. I mean I went to school with him, and from my knowledge he didn't know Sango then, so that means they must've made friends in college. Stupid! Stupid! Wait a second…lunch? What did I just get myself in?? Before I had a chance to answer him, I was luckily, or maybe misfortunately pulled over by Miroku. Wait Miroku?! What the hell was he doing here?

"Hey Kagome," Miroku whispered in my ear.

I was hoping with all my heart that he wouldn't blow my cover. He signaled me to talk to him away from Inuyasha. I wonder why? Knowing Miroku, he'd love to expose me.

"How are you Kagome? Must I say you look magnificent!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Yeah whatever. What do you want?" I said somewhat rudely.

"Is that how you treat your best buddy Kagome-chan? Maybe I should go to Yash right now and enlighten him about Iris Chan" Miroku said, looking slightly hurt.

"Fine. Hello pervert. I don't know how you saw through me, but…" I started.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my friend Kagome. And I'm sure Yash thought you are you too. He's just a bit dim witted sometimes. Anyways, it's not like the first time I saw you without your glasses. I made you take them off on the bus one time remember? I'm just glad you took my advice and used contacts," said Miroku, very proud of himself.

"Well, it wasn't intentional. I mean, it just kinda happened. But that's great. At least I have no secrets from you. Though, what seems to be the problem Miroku? You seem a bit disturbed," I asked, showing my concern.

"Kikyou has disappeared for over three weeks now. No phone calls, no note whatsoever," Miroku informed me.

"She disappeared? And what do you want me to do? Be her replacement or something?" I bitterly answered, not really expecting that's what he wanted me to do.

"Yeah I mean," he started.

"What the hell? How am I supposed to be Kikyou's replacement? What about me? Don't you think people would care if I disappeared? If Iris disappeared? The world doesn't revolve around Kikyou! I know you still love her Miroku, but there's such line called obsession!" I exclaimed, getting madder and madder at him each second.

How could he even suggest that? It has been almost a year. By now, he should've at least gotten over her by now. I mean she has had like what 3 boyfriends now, and this included high school. And yet, he is blinded by his love for her that he's not even looking straight.

"Come on Kags. You look almost identical to Kikyou. With a bit more make up, high heels and sexier clothes you guys could pass off as twins!" Miroku insisted.

Well, that was true. During our high school years, Kikyou and I were often mistaken as sisters or twins due to our pale skin, glasses, and long black hair. Our only differences were our heights and eye color. Kikyou was slightly taller than me, and had beautiful brown eyes. She loved dressing with glamour and often caught attention from the guys. I, on the other hand, was geeky. I never really caught up with the trends. My glasses reminded me of these coke bottle glasses. They were round and ugly. Kikyou's on the other hand were rectangular and trendy. She used to have more or less the same coke bottle glasses as me, but after sophomore year, she started to become more outgoing and beautiful. Saying that we looked alike was stretching it a bit. People might mistake us, but if they see me turn around fully with my hideous glasses and braces, they would get horrified and run away. Simply put, I was plain, while she was a goddess. Now, don't get me wrong. I don't hate Kikyou. She's one of my most important friends. But, sometimes, I can't stand her attitude. She's so hard to understand. She would get mad at you for no reason. But her willingness to help her friends and sincerity drew me in. I guess I've got no choice but to help her. Man, I've got to learn how to say no.

"So, if I say ok how can I be of any help?" I asked Miroku.

"Well, you see. We think that Kikyou has probably escaped from her captors and is incognito right now. What I want you to do is, disguise yourself as Kikyou and play your part" Miroku explained.

"Um Miroku, one problem. What about Iris Chan? She can't just disappear for a long period of time, unless you are thinking that I disguise myself for like 2 weeks?" I questioned.

"It's not like you have to be Kikyou twenty four seven. You can be yourself at times too. We'll think of something, I promise," he said, crossing his heart. " Well if you say ok, meet me at nine in the morning tomorrow okay? And dress up as Kagome, if you know what I mean."

"Okay, okay" I said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up in the morning at 3 am. Why the hell? I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm meeting up with Miroku today and it's my last day for my peaceful life, or maybe it's because I have a bad feeling about this situation. I still couldn't stop thinking about last night. How Inuyasha almost found out I was Kagome, and how Kikyou disappeared. I didn't want to think.

"Hey Kags, you're still up?" a sleepy Sango turned on the lights.

"Yeah. Just thinking about something."

"Kags, you know you can always rely on me. I mean I've known you for like since forever!" She frowned. "You know it worries me when you are sad."

"Okay, you see," I started to tell her about Inuyasha and my encounter with Miroku.

"I see. I see. So you have this crush on Inuyasha and you want to see him again," Sango said, grinning widely from ear to ear.

"You haven't been listening to me at all!" I exclaimed. "Yes I like him, but that's not the point. The point is I'll never have a peaceful life from now on!" I cried like a baby.

"There, it's ok Kagome. You still have me you know? I'm not your manager for nothing! I'll make sure your work and love life runs smoothly!" she said, full of confidence.

I really have a bad feeling about this. Save me, anybody!

A/N: How was that? Kagome's life is going to be chaotic from now on! Poor Inuyasha. Kagome totally left him hanging there, which makes her more suspicious? Tune in for more!


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3 – The Meeting

It's already 8'oclock am, and I haven't had the right clothes yet! Dress as Kagome, as if. That doesn't mean I can't look cute. The ugly, torturous braces were replaced with beautiful white pearls. I had given up trying to tame my wild hair, and allowed it to wave naturally. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure why I strived to have straight hair. Maybe it's because most of my friends had straight hair. But currently, I find wavy hair very sexy and cute. I stared and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair only reached my mid back. It wasn't even near the waist, which is where Iris's hair would be. I admit that now, I look decent as Kagome, but that doesn't even compare when I am Iris. Iris is just so dignified, so beautiful. I believe she resembles Kikyou more so than I. Maybe that's who Inuyasha was referring to? Maybe, he had a crush on her too, like Miroku, but didn't want to admit it because it would hurt Miroku's feelings. Sango knocked on the door.

"Hey princess. Are you done yet? I still need to use the shower too!" Sango shouted, annoyed that I was hogging the showers again.

"Coming!" I replied, a bit nervous.

I glanced one more time at the front door and made a run for the door. I had 30 minutes. I could make it on time!

"Wow Kagome, can you be any more late? It's already 10:00 for goodness' sake," Miroku told me sarcastically.

"Well it wasn't my fault that 5 buses passed me and there was a traffic jam" I retorted.

"Are you stupid or what, 5 buses?" a voice came up behind me. It sounded strangely familiar.

"You see the first two buses were full of passengers so it didn't stop for me. I fell asleep when the 3rd one came, and was on the phone on the 4th one so the bus assumed that I didn't want to go on. And don't even get me started on the 5th!" I shouted, turning to the stranger.

"Inu…Inuyasha!" I said, a bit shocked and embarrassed.

"Hey Kagome. Long time no see."

I looked at Miroku. Miroku seemed to understand the silent mind waves I was giving him.

"Inuyasha is going to be your bodyguard while you guys are investigating about Kikyou's disappearance. From our sources, we learned that Kikyou's present boyfriend attends UCSD, and since Inuyasha is already there and part of the organization I'm running, he can get you out of danger, Kagome" Miroku explained.

"Huh? I don't get it. What organization?" I questioned, looking at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Well, how to explain," Miroku said.

Inuyasha cut him off – "The original film club is actually not just film club. It's just a cover up. We are the youth team in San Francisco responsible for keeping the schools safe for people. Even now, we are still doing our jobs, although it's a UC organization thing now," Inuyasha explained.

"Oh I see." How much did I actually know about them then? These two are my friends, whom I've been with for almost 4 years. I thought I knew them well, but maybe not so much now that I rethink about it.

"Ahem. So here's the plan. You are going to show up as Inuyasha's new girlfriend, as Kikyou of course. You guys are going to investigate this matter by trying to befriend her boyfriend," said Miroku.

"Wait, Roku. Your plan doesn't make sense. I mean, how can I be their girlfriend at the same time? Wouldn't it make more sense for me to be myself and investigate the matter?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. See three heads are better than one!" Miroku said.

"New plan then. You are going to go in as Inuyasha's girlfriend and live in his dorm and try to befriend Naraku, Kikyou's boyfriend. He is the most suspicious. Good luck you two!" Miroku stated happily.

"Is it just me or is Roku quite giddy today Inu?" I whispered to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked astonished for a second. Then his lips formed a smile. "You called me Inu, Kags. I haven't heard you call me that since _that _time," said Inuyasha.

Oh yeah, I had forgotten. Ever since that time, our relationship had never been the same. It's not like I confessed to him or anything, but it was quite close to it. It was just so awkward to be near him after that, so we'd exchange a few words here and there. I never used "Inu" after that incident.

"Kagome. You, you're not Iris right?" Inuyasha stated bluntly.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" I said, quite flustered.

"Ah ha. What was I thinking? Yeah, you couldn't be her. I'm just glad I found you again," he said.

There was that smile again. My heartbeat sped up. I didn't want to do this. I don't want to be near him again! At this rate, I'll fall for him, again. His hands moved closer to my cheek. He looked like he was about to say something.

"Ahem. Guys?" what a time to interrupt, Miroku. Roku just loved doing that.

"Kagome I have to go now. Catch up with you later. Bye guys!" Inuyasha bided goodbye to us.

"Kagome I talked to Sango earlier this morning, and we talked about how to get you to take part in this investigation while still being Iris when you need to be. And from the way I see it, you'll have to do the switch thing. Sango and me would have to help you keep it a secret from Inuyasha. I see you don't want him to know your other identity right?" Miroku asked.

Did I want Inuyasha to know my other identity? Or did I want him to like me as me? I didn't know what to do. My head hurts. I want Inuyasha to like me though. I truly do.

Beep Beep. "Sango's calling. I better pick up," I said.

"Hey Sango. What's up?"

"Kag, where are you?"

"In this café."

"Ok wait there. I'm fetching you."

"Why? I thought we had the day off today. It's like the last week of summer. I gotta relax!"

"I know, but this is urgent. Stay put. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

And true to her word, there she was. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the car.

"Get in she said," She signaled to Miroku, "You too."

"You're gonna have to cut your vacation short because you're gonna have to be part of this fashion show, and have to sing several songs," Sango informed. "It's a biggie, so no messing up on this one alright?"

She was in her manager mood right now. Other matters would have to be put on hold temporarily.

A/N: I do wonder if people read my stuff. wonders Anyways, next up is Kagome modeling and singing. And who's this other hot model she has to take pictures with?


	4. Modeling and Singing

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: This chapter will be from Inuyasha's POV. Let's see what goes through his mind ne? B/tw, I'm not sure whether to make him human or hanyou in this fic. He seems hot both ways.

Chapter 4 – Modeling

I wonder if that girl, what's her name, will appear here. She is a model after all. Although I do not want to admit it, the reason I agreed to fill in for the male model is because I hope I can see her again. Maybe it's because she looks so much like Kagome that I want to befriend her. I don't understand it though; why does my heart pound so fast when I'm thinking about her? It's not like she's Kagome or anything, right? I put the last touchings of my outfit, and I'm done.

"Inuyasha. We are really grateful that you are here," the manager started to say. "It would've been a hassle if we had to find another model."

I looked at my vampire outfit; well it was nearing Halloween in a month, I suppose. Or was it two? The door opened and there she was.

Bam! "Sorry for being so late! We were caught up in the traffic jam!" said Iris, completely out of breath.

She was a quick dresser, though that was understandable. When she came out, she was breath takenly beautiful. Her warm brown eyes stared cheerfully at the coworkers. She was really excited. She was wearing a long, green dress that looked like it was from a movie. Very beautiful indeed. I guess she did not take notice of me yet. Well, I'll see her sooner or later. The thought of it made me smirk. I was dragged by one of the coworkers who pointed to the screen where the lyrics for the song I had to sing were. The routine was the models would sing, and then have a fashion show afterwards. They were all Halloween costumes for some reason. Before I knew it, it was my turn to sing.

Inuyasha singing:

I know myself very well that I present myself different from others.

Whatever I think of, I'd just say it out, disregarding anyone completely.

I follow what my mind tells me to, even though it opposes with my heart.

I ask myself for whom am I doing this for?

Mocking at myself, destroying myself. Whatever I get ( in return )

There're only tears, confusion and troubled thoughts.

I have to tolerate this aching pain throughout my body and soul.

My weak point is right in the heart.

That strong composure that I show. Frankly, it's almost killing me.

I want to be filled with love, I want someone to understand me.

I must hide it internally inside my heart. It's nothing.

In fact, that heart.. it's weak.  
I know that you don't love me, you don't care about me.

Deep inside (my heart), it almost felt like it's disappearing, can't come to terms with it.  
I pretend like I don't care but in fact my tears flow.  
It hurts my entire heart and I can't find anyone who understands at all.  
My weak point is right in the heart.  
That strong composure that I show. Frankly, it's almost killing me.

I want to be filled with love, I want someone to understand me.

I must hide it internally inside my heart. Doing that because,

I don't need to let anyone know that inside my heart, I love only you.

and I love... (you)whole-heartedly.

I put down the mike and heard the applauses. To some point, I feel the song relates to my situation. It's hard, you know to express my feelings. It's easier to try and be arrogant, annoying and simply put a bastard, than to really express what I'm feeling inside. But I really do like Kagome, but it seems like she is ignoring me.

Kagome singing:

Waited for you, waited to see you for many days.

Waited for you, to talk to you about our unresolved matters.

Thank you once again for spending time to come today.

Hence I'll come straight to the point then, let's say goodbye, would that be alright?

To force it then would be like we'll be more tired. Love don't help with anything at all.

I refuse to change; you refuse to change. We remain behaving as ever before.

Reconciliating with each other further; it's just repeating the old theme.

Even if we love each other, but we're unable to be compatible at all.

When we will never yield to be less then we should say goodbye.

Honestly I'm also still sad and also regret.

You yourself may be sad too, may not be less so than me.

However at least we also had ever spent our lives together.

Will keep it in my heart that we had ever loved each other by however much.

To force it then would be like we'll be more tired. Love don't help with anything at all.  
I refuse to change; you refuse to change. We remain behaving as ever before.  
Reconciliating with each other further; it's just repeating the old theme.  
Even if we love each other, but we're unable to be compatible at all.  
When we will never yield to be less then we should say goodbye.

Our lives, we return to each other; the days that were very happy, and the days that were very sad.  
To us it'll probably be just yesterdays.  
Whatever that had came, beg to let it pass; not to be obligated to each other.  
Henceforth we're just parallel lines that probably never a day will return to meet.

To force it then would be like we'll be more tired. Love don't help with anything at all.  
I refuse to change; you refuse to change. We remain behaving as ever before.  
Reconciliating with each other further; it's just repeating the old theme  
Even if we love each other, but we're unable to be compatible at all.  
When we will never yield to be less then we should say goodbye.

Her voice is so pure, so angelic. I would ponder more, but the lyrics flashed on screen and I was on stage once again:

Inuyasha and Kagome:

_jat jaa daa daa jat jat jaa daa daa hoow_

_jat jaa daa daa jat jat jaa daa daa hoow_

_jat jaa daa daa jat jat jaa daa daa hoow_

_jat jaa daa daa jat jat jaa daa daa_

_Inuyasha:_

I finally fell for you, I finally fell for you.

You came and made my heart beat faster.

The more I see you the more I like you, the more I like you the more I get scared, you know my good girl.

Sometimes you're the right one, sometimes not.

It looks like you feel the same but sometimes it seems like you don't.

It's hard to guess what you're thinking, I have no clue to your thoughts.

Both:

Don't make me love you otherwise I'll fall for you, I'll love you.

I'm not yet ready which means that I won't be able to hold back.

Love has pierced my heart, I try to pull it out but it won't go.

Don't make me hope if you don't love me one bit.

If I have misunderstood, I take no responsibility.  
You always make me believe; if I accidentally hug you what would you say?

_jat jaa daa daa jat jat jaa daa daa hoow_

_jat jaa daa daa jat jat jaa daa daa hoow_

_jat jaa daa daa jat jat jaa daa daa hoow_  
_jat jaa daa daa jat jat jaa daa daa_

Kagome:

Well I have a soft heart so I always fall for people easily.  
Please don't, I beg you; don't make my heart waver.  
Just tell me straight if you love me like I love you then we can work this thing out.

Both:  
Don't make me love you otherwise I'll fall for you, I'll love you.  
I'm not yet ready which means that I won't be able to hold back.  
Love has pierced my heart, I try to pull it out but it won't go.  
Don't make me hope if you don't love me one bit.  
If I have misunderstood, I take no responsibility.  
You always make me believe; if I accidentally hug you what would you say?

**(Interlude)**

Don't make me love you otherwise I'll fall for you, I'll love you.

I'm not yet ready which means that I won't be able to hold back.  
Love has pierced my heart, I try to pull it out but it won't go.  
Don't make me hope if you don't love me one bit.  
If I have misunderstood, I take no responsibility.  
You always make me believe; if I accidentally hug you what would you say?  
_jat jaa daa daa jat jat jaa daa daa hoow_

_jat jaa daa daa jat jat jaa daa daa hoow_

_jat jaa daa daa jat jat jaa daa daa hoow_

_jat jaa daa daa jat jat jaa daa daa hoow_

_jat jaa daa daa jat jat jaa daa daa hoow_

"Yo Iris! What's up?" I greeted her.

"Hey," she said, looking a bit shocked.

"Shocked to see me?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorta. What happened to Kouga?"

"He had a stomachache and needed someone else to take his place. My family owns this company so I had to help out. Yeah," I informed her, not really wanting to tell her the whole truth.

"Oh," she said. "Well, wanna grab something to drink and go for a quick walk or something?"

"Sure, why not?" I answered. There it was again, this feeling of familiarity and the fast heartbeat. Oh no, these aren't please don't tell me….rejection signals? I want to befriend such a beautiful girl, but that's not possible if my body automatically rejects her.

"What's wrong?" Iris asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just hot in here," I said. "Let's go over to the shade over there."

We talked for a while, and learned a bit more about her. Before I knew it, it was time to go back inside. The fashion show was starting. We walked together, and did a dramatic dramatization of her falling and me catching her and biting her neck. My heart was beating wildly. I hope she didn't hear that. It was a great day today. That night, I had a weird dream that I was sitting near the seaside kissing Kagome and after the kiss she turned into Iris?!

A/N: wow even Inu's subconscious knows the Kagome is Iris. Tune in and see how and when Inu will figure out the two of them are the same. It will be a while though, with that thick head of his. B/tw, the three songs are not by me. They are thai songs from AOF jud on kong hua jai, Nat Myria ruk mai chuy aria, and Ice khon jai ngai, respectively. Here's links to the songs themselves if you guys wanna listen to it. /lyrics5/1007.html

/lyrics3/555.htm

/lyrics3/602.htm


	5. Dorming Accident and Jealousy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Never did and never will.

A/N: It's back to Kagome's POV.

Chapter 5 – Dorming Accident and Jealousy?

Sango's amazing. How she got me to transfer to UCSD is way beyond me. At last, I was going to live in a dorm! I wonder if my new roommate will be nice. She must be, I decided. We would become best friends. Room 202. There it was! I looked at the name one the door and froze. Inuyasha? Must be a mistake. The door opened.

"Hey Kagome. You're early," he mumbled. He was still somewhat asleep for sure. I notice his hair was ruffled and his face and expression just reminded me of a puppy! So cute. He ushered me to go in and I followed.

"This side will be your half ok? And if you need to go somewhere, tell me. I know you're prone to get lost in the simplest of places," Inuyasha teased.

"Argh," don't remind me I grumbled.

"How you and Kikyou got lost getting to the candy store is beyond my imagination," Inuyasha said.

"Hey not my fault we went out the side doors," I tried to convince him.

"Sure. Whatever," he laughed. "I'm just glad we can have a normal conversation again," he said, smiling at me.

"I'm going to go take a shower. No peeking," I told him, changing the subject.

He looked like he wanted to say something more, but decided not to. The warm water rushed down my face and body. Somehow, Inuyasha's room had a private bathroom. Well, at least that means I get to use the same soap and shampoo as him. The thought made me blush! I sound like a stalker. Although, it is kind of weird that for a girl to be dorming with a guy. But I decided not to dwell on it. I finished showering and tripped as I went out the bathroom door.

"Are you alright?" came Inuyasha's concerned voice.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I said, slightly embarrassed that I was acting such a klutz in front of him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, but would you mind letting go of me? You're kinda touching an inappropriate spot," I whispered, noticing his hand on my breast.

"Oh. Whoops!" he said. Why is he turning red?

"Ah I'll go wait outside the dorm okay?" he informed, not waiting for an answer. He ran quickly for the door. I sighed and glanced down to see what was wrong. My towel had fallen to the floor! He saw my body. OMG. And he didn't even have any affection for my body. How sad. I was so sad that day that I sulked in his room for 2 hours in nothing but a towel. I caught a fever the next day. Inuyasha, being a gentleman, stayed by my side.

Being sick is not fun, but being near Inuyasha makes up for it, I guess. He's normally not this sweet. The usual Inuyasha is arrogant, mean, and inconsiderate. And yet, it's these sweet things he does sometimes that make my heart melt for him. Inuyasha putted on a jacket and grabbed my hand, going out the door.

"Hurry!" Inuyasha said, "or we'll be late to our first class!"

"Okay. Relax!" I told him.

Naraku, Kikyou's current boyfriend was in this class. This was our chance to befriend him. Naraku is good looking, I admit, but something about him makes me queasy every time I'm around him. I've only met the guy once or twice though, but who's to judge a guy based on appearances? Kikyou's disappearance might have something to do with him though, and I'm going to find out. I let go of Inuyasha's hand and made my way towards Naraku.

"Hey. Mind if I sit here? The other places are full," I said.

"Sure," Naraku said, making room for me to sit.

I glanced at Inuyasha and saw that he was silently fuming. I never understand Inuyasha. His actions baffle me sometimes. I've got to give him a spank on the head and piece of my mind once this is over.

"So where are you from?" Naraku questioned. "I've never seen you around this campus before."

"Oh, I transferred here. I wanted to get far away from my house," I made up, hoping he wouldn't see through my lie.

"Well, if you want, I can show you around campus I guess," Naraku offered, scratching his head as if he were nervous.

"Wow, that's great! Thanks!" I exclaimed. "I'd really appreciate that," I told him. He doesn't seem like a buy guy at all! Maybe Roku's sources were wrong. I didn't notice the strange looks Naraku was giving me. If I did, then I might've listened to Inuyasha more.

"What class do you have next?" Naraku asked.

"Organic Chem," I answered. I'm making great progress! I'm so happy with myself. I'm such a natural.

"I have that class too. But it doesn't start for another hour. Want to grab some lunch?" said Naraku.

"Sure," I replied.

I could feel Inu's laser beam like glare at my head. I excused myself from Naraku and went over to have a word with Inuyasha.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" I questioned.

"Why are you getting so close to that bastard?"

"It's part of our investigation. Lighten up. It's not like he's interested in me anyways," I laughed.

Inuyasha spun me around and said, "Doesn't seem that way to me. Have you seen the suggestive looks and gestures he's been giving you? It hasn't even been a day yet. It's dangerous Kagome. Stay away from him. Let me take care of this matter myself," said Inu.

"What are you talking about? Have you forgotten our purpose? Kikyou is missing, and I'm not about to just sit there and wait," I said, very angry at Inuyasha's suggestion. I stomped off, not listening what he had to say next.

"Damn that guy. I want to smack him on the head and crush him!" I grumbled to myself and sighed. Why did he have to act that way anyways? It's not like I'm in any real danger. It's almost as if he's _jealous_. Inuyasha jealous? Nah can't be. Arrogant maybe, self-centered and idiotic yes, but he wouldn't be jealous since he only sees me as a friend. I touched my cheek and noticed tears were falling. Why! Why did I have to fall for a guy like him? Life isn't fair. It really isn't. My heart cannot take it much longer. After that rejection in senior year, I don't want to have any hopes that our relationship would be more than friends.

FLASHBACK

It was a bright sunny day. I wasn't sure why, but I finally told my friends about my secret crush. Kikyou and Rin especially were so ecstatic. Prom was coming up soon and they asked me if I would ask Inuyasha to the prom. Maybe it was stupid of me to think we might be more than friends, seeing that he had always been there for me, but then again, isn't that what friends do? I wasn't sure if I had been to straightforward or not, but I just approached him and asked him if he could be my date because he's the only one besides Roku that my family trusts. And we both knew that Roku would never want to go to the prom with me. Inuyasha looked startled for a moment, put down his books and looked towards me –

"I'm sorry. I kinda had this girl in mind. Can we talk about this later?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's alright. I mean it's no big deal. Sorry for asking," I said really embarrassed. I wanted to hide and cry by myself. Even though he didn't straightforwardly say it, I have been rejected by Inuyasha. Kikyou and Rin chose this moment to intervene.

"Hey girl! Did you ask him yet?" Rin asked me.

"Yeah," I said, giving a small smile.

"And?" both of them nudged me.

"I was flatly out rejected. I'm so stupid aren't I?" I confessed, crying.

"It's alright. Maybe that girl will reject him and he'll come running to you!" Kikyou tried to say to make me feel better.

"But I don't want that. I just hope he's happy," I said.

END FLASHBACK

After that, our relationship was never the same. I started to ignore him, talked to him less. I didn't even remember the last time I called him "Inu". He used to hate that nickname. He's not a dog! He said. But he's so cute like a puppy that I insisted on calling him that until he no longer cared. Soon, he even reacted to that nickname. After we graduated from high school, he and I went separate ways. I never thought I'd see him again after what two years? I'm happy to see him, but his actions are so weird sometimes. I must be strong, I told myself. Looking up, I tried to see if Inu was still there, but he wasn't anymore. He must be mad.

"Kagome, I hope you like parsley sandwich," Naraku said.

"Yeah, I do," I said.

"Has anyone told you that you're so beautiful?" Naraku asked.

"Um no. Thanks for the compliment," I told him. I was getting uncomfortable. Perhaps, Inuyasha was right? Naraku edged closer to me.

"You look so beautiful, so much like her. How about you become my girlfriend?" Naraku questioned.

"She belongs to me," came Inuyasha's booming voice. "Got that?"

"Who says?" retorted Naraku.

"I say," said Inuyasha. "We're dating. In other words my girlfriend."

"Well, doesn't matter. It's not everyday I see a beauty like this. Beware Inuyasha Takahashi. If you're not careful, I'll steal her from you," said Naraku.

"Is that a threat?" challenged Inuyasha.

"Depends on how you look at it," replied Naraku.

"Come Kagome. We're going," Inuyasha said, grabbing me by the hand. He seemed really angry at me.

"Sit," he said. "Didn't I tell you not to get close to him? What would have happened if I hadn't been there? Who knows what that pervert would've done to you?"

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it. You could've been hurt!"

"I know, but what was I supposed to do? Kikyou," I cried.

"There, there," he consoled me. "Trust in me, Kagome. I'll always be here to protect you, okay? Please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry," he told me.

I hugged him tight, not caring anymore. Please don't leave me, I silently whispered. I wasn't sure if he heard me or not. We sat there for how long I don't know but when I woke up, I was in his bed and he wasn't in the dorm room anymore.

A/N: Well, that's what happened b/tw Kagome and Inuyasha. The next chapter will be about Iris and Inuyasha, maybe Kagome too. Oh yeah, it will be from Inu's POV too, so we'll get to see what that dog boy is thinking!


	6. Meeting With Iris, What a Tough Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: I lied. This chapter will be in Inuyasha's POV and Kagome's POV, where ever it's appropriate. Actually, maybe it's normal POV iono. Not really thinking hehe.

Chapter 6 – Meeting With Iris, What a Tough Day

I couldn't be believe it. I kissed her in her sleep last night! But she looked so cute, so innocent.

FLASHBACK

I carried Kagome to bed, she cried herself to sleep. I caressed her hair; it was so soft and silky. She has so little self confidence though. I found her very pretty, even when she was in high school. She looked plain, but was cute in her own way. Now that I noticed it, her figure was no longer that stick board of a year ago. She had been working out or something. Her curves were amazing! I leaned over; made sure she was asleep and kissed her gently on her lips.

END FLASHBACK

She'll kill me for sure if she remembers. I wish she wasn't asleep though. Oh how I craved to feel her lips again! She's still sleeping. I can't stay in here. I might do something horrible to her. I've got to go out and take a walk or something. I got out my cell and started calling Iris Chan. How else would I get Kagome off my mind? I got Iris's number from her manager Sango. Sango goes here too I think. I had like a class or two with her last semester I believe.

Ring Ring!

"Okay, I'm coming. Sheesh!" said Kagome. "Who'd call so early in the morning? It's only 9:00 am! Hello?" she picked up her cell phone and said.

"Hi Iris. Did I interrupt your sleep?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh no, I was getting up anyways. What's up?" Kagome asked. Oh shit, she thought. It's Inuyasha. What should I do?

"Um, if you don't mind, do you want to get coffee with me? I have a project you and your manager may be interested in," he said, crossing his fingers that she'd say yes.

"Sure. Be right there in a second," said Kagome.

A while later

"Hey! Did you wait long?" asked Kagome.

"Nah. Anyways, there's going to be this winter ball held in December. I think it would be a great chance for you to get some audience and attention," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah. I see," she said.

"Um, and if you don't mind, do you want to be my date?" he asked.

Her stomach did a flip turn. Date?! This was my chance, she thought. I can have a relationship with him! But she couldn't help but frown. She wanted him to like her as Kagome though. Maybe she thought, maybe I can use Iris to make Inuyasha realize how Kagome is important to him!

"Alright," Kagome replied. "I'll be your date."

"There's this movie going on today. Do you want to see it with me?" Inuyasha asked.

Wow, this feels like a date, thought Kagome. Although it's as Iris, she thought. Nevertheless she smiled. It's not everyday she'll get an opportunity like this.

"Wow that was fun!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah," smiled Inuyasha. I really like her smile. It reminds me of someone. Kagome?

"Well, sorry to cut our date short, but I've got to go. A model's got to do what a model's got to do," quoted Kagome.

"Yeah, I'd better get home too. Kagome should be wondering where I've been now," he said.

Oh yea, I forgot thought Kagome. Got to rush home before him! She rushed and changed her clothes in less than 10 seconds flat. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still in the park contemplating on some issues. It was evident that Inuyasha was starting to feel attracted to both Iris and Kagome. Why? He wasn't sure. But that feeling of safety, happiness and familiarity was there. He got on the swings and started to swing. He started to think of the time when Kagome started to shun him. It annoyed him to no end. And he didn't even understand why! It wasn't as if it was his fault that he said no to her. It was hers. He jumped off the swing and saw Naraku and his friends in a distance.

"I've met this beautiful girl," Inuyasha heard Naraku say. "How about it guys? Wanna help me capture her and make her mine?"

"Doesn't she already have a boyfriend, Inuyasha, though?" asked groupie number 1.

"Yeah, but she's hella hot. I mean those curves baby!" fantasized Naraku.

That was all Inuyasha needed to hear. He rushed back to the dorm and made sure Kagome was safe. But, wait, he thought. Maybe I shouldn't tell Kagome. She'll never listen to me. I'll just have to protect her, he decided.

"Inuyasha. You don't have to stick that close to me! And that's the girl's bathroom! Where are you going idiot?" exclaimed Kagome.

"Sorry, I'm out of it," grumbled Inuyasha.

"You look like you haven't been sleeping well. Is something wrong?" asked a concerned Kagome.

"Nope," I said.

"Okay, if you say so," she told me.

I'm going to find out what's wrong with him, even if I have to be Iris Chan. She went into the girl's restroom and did her transformation after class.

"Hey Inuyasha!" she shouted.

"Oh hi Iris! I didn't think I'd bump to you here. Well, that may because we are totally different majors," he joked.

"Inuyasha. Are you alright?" she asked.

A forlorn look in his eyes appeared.

"Iris. I feel like only you can help me. I can't tell this to Kagome I just can't!" he said.

It's about me? What is it? He must be mad at me again. I'm sorry Inu. I'll never eat your pudding again without asking you. I shall not bang your head with books again. What have I done??

"Kagome is in danger. But she wouldn't believe me," Inuyasha sighed.

"Why don't you just tell her? I'm sure she'll understand. She trusts you right?" I said.

Inuyasha looked at her and thought if only Kagome was as trusting as Iris then he would be the happiest man alive. He told Iris what he overheard Naraku and his groupies plan to do with Kagome.

"I see. Well do your best and protect her then!" she exclaimed. She was so happy he was protective of her, but her face fell when she realized it was probably because she was his friend.

"Well if that is all, I must bid goodbye Inuyasha. Can't be late to my next class!" she said and disappeared into the distance.

He felt better, relieved. It was as if he had spoken to Kagome herself. His eyes caught something on the floor. It was a hankershift. The letter K was imprinted on it. Iris must've dropped it. I'll have to give it to her next time. There was perfume on it. He smelled it. Smells like cherry blossoms, he noted.

"Hey Inuyasha. Whatcha doin' smiling to yourself like that?" Kagome popped out from nowhere.

"Nothing," he said. "Let's go," he told her, holding her hand while they went into the next class. I'm just happy you're here with me, he said silently in his mind. I swear I'll protect you from any harm. He's weird, but sweet, thought Kagome. But that's why I love him so! She smiled widely.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Inuyasha.

"Just cuz. It's a beautiful day!!" she said. "You should smile more often too! It's not hard. See? Here," she grabbed his cheeks and stretched it. "Hahah so funny!" she exclaimed.

"Stop it," he poked her and started to tickle her. Before he knew it, he landed on top of her. "I can smile too see?" He smiled one of his rare smiles. Out of excitement, Kagome fainted. I guess I should pick her up, place her in my bed and give her a good night's kiss on the lips huh? The thought made him smile again.

A/N: I'm so sad I don't have many people reviewing, but oh well. Since I have a lot of ideas for this story right now and I have time, I'll continue writing it for now. I wish ppl reviewed though, so I can incorporate what some ppl want to see in this fanfic. Like for example, should Inuyasha find out about Kagome's secret and keep it a secret from her? Or should he get upset and mad about it? Well, I'll go shower for now. Till then!


	7. Discussion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: this chapter is in a normal POV.

Chapter 7 – Discussion

"Damn that girl! She's late again!" said Sango.

"I'm coming! Sorry for being late!" came Kagome's voice through the door.

"Do you know the meaning of being punctual?" asked Sango.

"Wah, don't be so serious. I'm here and that's what matters right? Anyways, I wonder where Roku is. I called him to meet us here you know," Kagome told Sango.

"What?! You told that pervert to come here? Um Kagome, maybe it's better if I leave now," Sango said, getting ready to leave.

"Too late. He's coming through that door right now," Kagome told her.

"Hello ladies. How are you today. And my you look so hot today Miss Sango," he complimented.

Sango's eyes twitched. That pervert, she thought. She started to remember their last meeting. Initially she thought he was quite cute and good looking, but quickly dismissed that idea when he displayed his hentai behavior. It was an accident, he told her, and his hand rubbed her butt too many times to count. Let's just say she didn't want to do anything with him after that incident. Kagome's eyes were glistening. Oh no, she couldn't have guessed it!

"So," Kagome whispered. "What did that pervert do now?"

"Nothing," Sango said. "He just did this and that," she told Kagome.

"Don't mind him Sango. He's just like this because of a post dramatic trauma after being rejected numerous times by Kikyou. I assure you he's a great guy," Kagome said, trying to convince her friend.

"You know, Sango, I think he's taken quite an interest in you, since he never goes his way to be this hentaish to anyone. I mean he would ask girls to marry him or have his kids but…" Kagome started.

"Shut up. I don't want to know his personal life!" exclaimed Sango.

"Um girls? Let's get on with our topic shall we?" said Miroku, a sweatdrop forming on his head.

"Okay, so Inuyasha told me about a winter ball being held in December. This may be a perfect scenario for Iris to make her appearance. What I had in mind, and it may be a bit hard to do, is to have both Iris and Kagome appear at the ball," said Miroku.

"But that's impossible! They are the same person!" Sango insisted.

"Yes, but with the perfect plan…" Miroku started.

"I don't care if it's a perfect plan! I'm not about to risk my friend in that type of situation! Her identity could be found out. And if it's a wrong person, then she may be threatened, captured or killed," Sango shouted, waving her hands frantically into the air.

Kagome was touched. She never thought Sango cared that much for her well being! She was the best friend in the world indeed. Kagome felt like this discussion was getting out of hand so she decided to say something.

"I actually agree with Roku. It's a perfect opportunity to learn more about Naraku," Kagome insisted.

"Well, actually I was thinking it would be a perfect opportunity to fool Inuyasha," admitted Miroku.

"Pervert. I guess that's ok then. I'm going to go to this ball too though. Okay?" asked Sango.

"Sure you can be Miroku's date!" exclaimed Kagome, a wide smile forming on her face.

"Hell no!" both of them yelled at the same time.

"Why not?" asked Kagome. "It would be a perfect chance for you guys to skim for clues together."

"Fine, as long as the pervert doesn't do anything hentai."

"As long as she wears something sexy I'll live," said Miroku, getting hit on the head from Sango.

"So, how are you going to invite Naraku to this ball Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I don't know yet. That's why you guys are here."

"I suppose you'll have to get closer to the guy, pretend you are fighting with Inuyasha or something," said Miroku.

"But would Inuyasha comply? He said to leave it in his hands," said Kagome.

"I'll talk to him," assured Miroku.

"Kagome we should run though. You have to get to the modeling agency in 2 hours," Sango said.

"Okay. Bye Miroku!" yelled Kagome.

"Bye pervert," said Sango.

One hour later

"Are we there yet Sango?" asked Kagome.

"Does it look like we are?"

"Well, can I go into that store real quick? Please?" pleaded Kagome.

"Okay fine. But be sure to bring your cell phone and call me if something happens alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

Her eyes were set on the store. It was soooo cute! Teddy bears were everywhere! How I wish I had one, thought Kagome. But I don't have any money with me! She looked forlornly at the teddy bears. It was a coincidence that Inuyasha was there. He was about to say hi to Kagome, but she looked preoccupied. She's looking at the teddy bear? Did she want one or something, he thought in his mind. He decided to follow her.

"Hey Kags! What's up," Inuyasha greeted.

"Hey Inu," said Kagome.

"Why the sad face?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then wanna go grab something to eat? My treat," said Inuyasha.

"Who'd say no to a free meal?" yelled Kagome, punching him in the arm.

"Ouch! Violent woman," he faked.

"Suck it up like a man," said Kagome.

Inuyasha stared off in a distance and then his eyes widened.

"Isn't that Kikyou?" he asked Kagome.

Kagome looked in the direction he was pointing. True to his word, it was Kikyou walking across the street.

"Kikyou!" Kagome shouted. Kagome started running down the street. There was a van passing by but Kagome didn't notice it.

"Be more careful!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling her off the street in time.

"Sorry," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha sighed. If that was Kikyou, he thought, then that means she is safe. But was it a trap? If only he had been closer, he thought. He looked down at Kagome, who was already full of tears.

"Hey stop crying Kag," said Inuyasha.

"Wah!" Kagome cried, clutching his shirt and hugging him.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and started walking.

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to take you somewhere. You'll like it," said Inuyasha.

Meanwhile, Sango was in her car frantically calling Kagome. Kagome's phone was on silent though, so it was futile. 20 minutes left until the meeting. Geez, Sango thought. What excuse could I make up now? She headed towards the agency.

"Feeling better?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," Kagome said, hugging him.

They were at the beach, Kagome's favorite place. She loved the water, he knew. He turned to face her and for a brief moment, saw Iris in her place. What the hell, his mind thought. But there faces seem similar though. He smelt cherry blossoms. Cherry blossoms? Where did he smell that before? It felt very calming and smelt very good that he started nodding off. He positioned himself in Kagome's lap and slept. Then he had a weird dream.

DREAM SEQUENCE

He was in the darkness. He tried calling up for help, but it was useless. Then, a light appeared and in that light was Kagome. She was tied up and was held by a stranger. He took a better look at the stranger. Naraku? He asked. Before he had time to react, another light shined, and there was Iris, also held by Naraku. Who do you choose, asked Naraku. Choose wisely now. Inuyasha was shocked. He didn't know what to do. His mind was screaming Kagome, but his heart was torn in two. He realized both were precious to him, but who will he choose? He twisted and turned in his sleep. Choose wisely that man had said. Then he struck awoke.

A/N: Poor Inu! He's so torn! So evil of me. Hehehe. But I wonder how Inuyasha will find out?


	8. Getting to know Naraku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: I would like to say thanks the three ppl that reviewed this story. Thanks guys! I really appreciate it. Okay, on with the story.

Chapter 8 – Getting to Know Naraku

Inuyasha was worried. Very worried. He didn't like Miroku's idea. Have Kagome go and seduce that bastard? Not if Inuyasha could help it. No one is going to steal Kagome from him. No, he's not being possessive at all. He knew that Naraku had ill intentions and damn Miroku if Inuyasha was going to protect Kagome. It just meant that he had to be with Kagome every second that's all.

"Inuyasha. You're getting annoying, you know that?" yelled Kagome. "There is no reason for you to stick with me 24/7," Kagome insisted. The truth was with Inuyasha there 24/7 it is getting harder and harder for her to break free from him and become Iris Chan. Luckily there isn't that much jobs to do right now, considering that her big appearance was to be at the Yule Ball in December. She couldn't wait until the ball! To be able to be in Inuyasha's arms dancing, and maybe even get a kiss! Oh no, she thought. My mind is going wild! Inuyasha stared at her intently. What is she thinking, he thought. Her facial expressions are looking weird.

"Yo bitch. Your facial expression is looking weirder and weirder each passing second. Are you thinking of perverted thoughts or something?" asked Inuyasha.

"Hell no," Kagome shouted into his poor ear. "And stop following me or else I'll get very mad at you. And I mean it!"

Did Kagome hate being near him or something? He was just looking out for her. His eyes moved to the calendar. December's coming up next month, he thought. What should I get Kagome? He remembered her forlorn look at the teddy bears. That's it! He'll get her a nice teddy bear, he thought. She'll be okay by herself. She looks like she'll be seriously pissed if I follow her again, so I'll take this opportunity to get her a gift. She better appreciate it!

Meanwhile, Kagome was hatching a plan on how to get closer to Naraku. Nothing came to mind though. Inuyasha isn't following me, she noted. Maybe I should pretend to get mad at him and make it seem like we are fighting. Content with her plan, Kagome skipped towards their dorm. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Kagome's voice piped through the phone.

"Kagome?" came a familiar voice.

"Kikyou?" asked Kagome. "It is you right? Kikyou answer me."

"I'm sorry Kagome. Stay away from Naraku. Please heed my warning."

"Wait what do you mean. Kikyou!" Kagome shouted into the phone, but Kikyou was gone. You've got to be kidding me. You've got to be kidding me! Kikyou, Kagome thought. Where are you? Where was Inuyasha when you needed him?

Inuyasha pranced through the store. Where was that teddy bear? It was pure white and had a small scarf on it. Its eyes were golden like his. He didn't think finding a teddy bear would be this hard! When he found the damn teddy bear, he almost collapsed. So that's why she looked forlorn, he said. Hmm, this means I'll have to get a job. He started dialing his phone.

Back to Kagome

Kagome reached for her phone.

"Sango?" Kagome cried. "Can you come here and pick me up?"

"Where are you? Okay. Be right there," said Sango.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Kikyou," Kagome choked.

"What happened to Kikyou?"

"She told me not to get close to Naraku. I don't know anymore," Kagome hugged her knees.

"I'm sure she's alright Kagome. No need to worry right? We already have a plan. Things will be settled after the Yule Ball okay?" Sango tried to assure.

"What if he does something to Kikyou? I don't want that!" Kagome yelled.

"Shh. Calm down. There you go," Sango consoled her.

"I wasn't planning this, but how about you giving a mini concert at my house next week? It's almost Thanksgiving break. How about it? You'll have fun singing," Sango insisted.

"Maybe," a small smile forming on her lips. "Thanks Sango. You're the best."

"No problem."

Kagome decided that she was going to do anything to expose Naraku. No one is going to get away with hurting her friends. She reached into her bag and started dialing Naraku's number.

"Hello?" Kagome said into the receiver.

"Hi, who's this?" came a grim voice.

"Kagome."

"Oh hi Kagome!"

"Um, are you available right now?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, wanna meet up or something?" Naraku inquired.

"Yeah. Let's meet in the garden in 10 minutes."

Kagome got her tear drops ready. Okay, she said. I can do this. She wrote a note for Inuyasha saying she was going to the garden to talk with Naraku. You and I are fighting okay Inuyasha? Then she locked the door.

"Kagome," Naraku said when he saw her. "Why are you crying?"

"I….I had a big fight with Inuyasha!" She turned away from Naraku and used some more eye dropper.

"Awww. Poor girl. Need a hug?" asked Naraku, seeing a chance to make Kagome his.

"Yeah, thanks," said Kagome, getting a bit freaked out of having to hug him. He got closer to her, their eyes meeting.

"You know, I'm always here if you need it," he said, grabbing her hand a bit forcefully.

"Um thanks," responded Kagome. She decided she should get to her agenda – asking him to the Yule Ball.

"I was planning on asking Inuyasha, but since we are having a big fight, do you want to go to this Yule Ball with me in December?" she asked.

"Sure," he said. "Does this mean I get to be your date?" he joked.

"Yeah," she said.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha didn't even get home yet. He was too busy working so that he could get her that teddy bear. Although Inuyasha was rich and everything, he had too much pride to ask his father for money. The Takahashi's were big in the modeling and singing agency anyways. It wasn't hard for Inuyasha to call and request some jobs. He was already tired from posing and changing so many clothes. Oh the life of a model, he thought. Well, at least I'll get to work with Iris Chan next week. Sweet!

A/N: Well, I'm sure you are all exited about the Yule Ball and how Inuyasha is going to give Kagome her gift. Oh yea btw, I didn't say when the Yule Ball is didn't I? Well, it's going to be held the same time as Christmas, so that way Inu can give Kagome and Iris their gifts. Yep! Iris will be getting something too! And I'll give you guys a big hint. Inuyasha is going to find out about something during the Yule Ball. About what though, you'll have to wait until I update! Sadly the next chapter is not the Yule Ball though, but Sango's mini concert. Ciao!


	9. Mini Concert Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the song "Electropop" belongs to Jupiter Rising, "All Good Things" belongs to Nelly Furtado, "The Great Escape" belongs to Boys like girls.

A/N: I'm thinking of drawing Kagome and Inuyasha at the Yule Ball, and will probably post it onto my profile or something….not sure yet….so yeah…Oh yeah, btw I know that some people do not like seeing long lyrics, but the parts in bold in b/tw the song is going to be Kagome/Inuyasha's thoughts/narration, so pay attention to those. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 9 – Mini Concert

Kagome stared at the lyrics in her hand. She was going to have to sing with Inuyasha again! Oh well, there's no use complaining now, she thought. She was glad that it was Thanksgiving break, and that means she could be Iris without fearing that Inuyasha would be breathing down her neck and suspecting if she may be Iris. So, maybe she was a bit tad too skeptical. Inuyasha didn't make the connection before, so he wouldn't now right? Kagome glanced at the clock and thought shit, Sango is going to kill me. Yes, once again Kagome was running late on time.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"Hey at least I'm here right? Don't worry; the concert's not going to start in an hour. We have time," Kagome sweat dropped.

"Okay, I'll save the lecture for later. No excuses missy!"

"Yes!" Kagome congratulated herself silently.

Kagome stepped into the girl's dressing room and picked up her green tube top dress. It was light green and complimented her curves pretty well. Her hair extensions were in soft curls, making her face look even more beautiful. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was having a bit of trouble with dressing.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled. "There's no way I'm going to wear that stupid wig with dog ears on it! I look like a freaking dog!"

"That's the whole concept Inuyasha!"

"And what's Iris, a priestess?"

"Well, yeah."

Inuyasha took a peak outside and said, "Holy shit! Don't tell me that's a priestess outfit. It looks nothing like it!"

"Well, it's a dress," the worker was trying to say. "She's the main event tonight so she has to be dressed up a bit."

"A bit?" exclaimed Inuyasha. "I don't see why I have to be dog boy!"

"Aww Inuyasha. That look looks quite cute on you!" Kagome commented.

"Heh," blushed Inuyasha. Well if she likes it, it's okay he thought.

"We are going to start in 10 so get ready people. Iris are you ready?" the chorographer asked.

"Yes sirie!" yelled Kagome.

The music started. Kagome floated down from above and lightly landed onto the stage. With her trademark smile, she began to sing "Things Come to an End".

Kagome:

Honestly what will become of me  
don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is daily  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming

**Her body moved in rhythm, swaying to the beat of the music. Mist appeared around her adding the affect to her music. Kagome was having much fun. She sang her heart out, putting all her feelings into the song.**

_Chorus:_  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

**Indeed, she wondered, why did good things come to an end? She thought that her high school friends would stay closely knit and would be together, but Kikyou was gone and everything seemed to fall apart. She didn't wish she have to lie to Inuyasha, but what choice did she have?**

Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets it and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why

**She wanted to tell him the truth, but her identity is supposed to be a secret, so unless he figures it out like Miroku, she'll have to lie.**

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

**She didn't want to lose Inuyasha.**

Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die die die die die

**She wanted their time to last forever, but she knew her dreams would die. It was fate, she was sure of it.**

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
the rain forgot how to bring salvation  
the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die.

**Kagome was out of breath. There was a loud applause**.

"Thank you!" she shouted into the mike. "I hope you guys enjoyed my first song! Well how are you guys today?"

"What, fine? I can't hear you. Shout louder!" Kagome yelled.

"Now, let's see if you guys could sing along to this next song, sung by Inuyasha!" said Kagome. "Let's welcome Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha got out his guitar and started to sing.

Inuyasha:

Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right

**Help me! He yelled. I can't here you. Sing! He turned over the mike towards the audience.**

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

**He resumed singing again.  
**  
Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive

**He so wanted to escape his life. He wanted to be true to himself and tell Kagome his feelings, but that was too hard. And there's Iris too. He's not sure what to do.**

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

**He wanted to throw his troubles away. Who cared about Kikyou disappearing out of no where. All he wanted was Kagome, and Iris. Huh Iris? No, my love is Kagome! His mind mentally shouted.**

All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

**He put down the mike and picked it up again, as the next song started.**

Inuyasha:

Hey girl what's your name  
L-u-v I see your game  
It's okay I do it too  
Make me want to play with you

**Kagome appeared from the other end of the stage and started walking towards him. He did the same.**

Kagome:

Here boy sign the line  
Fools like you don't waste my time  
I aint game to play with you  
Are you gonna follow through

**She moved against him, dancing. Her hips touched him, swaying side by side. Inuyasha found it amusing. He decided to tease her too.**

Inuyasha:

Step inside we'll take a ride  
Bonnie clyde you and I  
We can do this do or die  
Why don't we just take a drive

**Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Iris, dancing in rhythm with each other. How's that? He whispered in her ear. **

Kagome:

See I'm gangsta I'm gangsta  
We'll play the town prankster  
Using up this bar we play  
Then we make our getaway

**If she didn't know any better, she'd had to guess that Inuyasha was a pro at singing and dancing. All of their years together in high school, she never knew this. Then again, he wouldn't think she'd be grinding against him up here on stage. **

Inuyasha:

Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop

**She grabbed his arms and swayed more.**

Kagome:

I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

**He smiled and swung her back and forth.**

Inuyasha:

Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

Kagome:

I'm feeling like it's getting hot  
Come on baby what you got

Inuyasha:

Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop

Kagome:

I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

**Kagome broke free from him and ran away. He smirked.**

Inuyasha:

Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

Kagome:

I'm feeling like it's getting hot  
Come on baby what you got

**They started heading towards each other again, and turned towards the audience. Everyone help us sing! Yelled Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha:

Damn girl we're moving fast  
It's a movie who's the cast  
I can be your leading role  
Wont you let me take control

Kagome:

Like juliet I'm femme fatal  
Take your pick I'll play them all  
Each one satisfies depending on the type of guy

Inuyasha:

I'm just a nervous type  
Put me in your spotlight  
I can talk this all night long  
Only if we take it home

**They took different sides of the stage and stared suggestively at each other. Was this part of the plan? Sango asked the chorographer. Nope, he said, but it works better than we planned. **

Kagome:

Oh man that's not what I'm about  
Men without backing out  
That is how I strategize  
So hold your breath and listen right

Inuyasha:

Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop

Kagome:

I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

**Kagome's heart was beating hard. As she was dancing against Inuyasha, she hoped he didn't hear it.**

Inuyasha:

Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

Kagome:

I'm feeling like it's getting hot  
Come on baby what you got

**Inuyasha was getting hot, so he started taking off his shirt, revealing his white wifebeater. Kagome oogled for a moment.**

Inuyasha:

Electropop hot  
An addiction it's hot

Kagome:

I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

Inuyasha:

Electropop  
Friction hot

Kagome:

I'm feeling like it's getting hot  
Come on baby what you got

Kagome:

Don't want to spend this night alone  
Cause your just what I need  
I'll lock your digits on my phone  
For as much as I tease  
I know this affection may be temporary but  
Nightlike behavior it is necessary  
Look for tonight yes we're doing it right  
But you got my number if you like what you like

Interlude:

Inuyasha:

Electropop hot  
An addiction when I can't stop

Kagome:

I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

Inuyasha;

Electropop hot  
Friction when it's getting hot

Kagome:

I'm feeling like it's getting hot  
Come on baby what you got

Inuyasha:

Electropop hot  
An addiction I can't stop

Kagome:

may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

Inuyasha:

Electropop  
Friction it's getting hot

Inuyasha:

I'm feeling like it's gettïng hot  
Come on baby what you got

When they finished, the crowd went wild. Thank you! They yelled.

A/N: Originally, I wanted to add something else, but this chapter seems to be so long, so I'll cut this part into two parts. Lucky for you guys huh. By the way, I uploaded the picture of Yule Ball as my avatar, but I'm not sure it works. By the way, the picture is not finished, as you can see, I need color in it. I worked hard on this chapter, so if you like it please review!


	10. Mini Concert Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: I'm gonna use Iris from now on when Kagome is in her Iris form. I wonder why I didn't do that from the start? Warning, this is a pretty short chapter.

Chapter 10 – Mini Concert Part Two

"Wow, I'm tired!" said Iris.

"Yeah me too. I'm pooped," said Inuyasha.

"I'm gonna go over their and get a drink. You want one too Inuyasha?" asked Iris.

"Sure," said Inuyasha. "Wait," Inuyasha yelled, but she was already gone.

"Oh well, I'll give it back to her when she gets back."

He brought her hankershift with him. Cherry blossoms he thought. His shoe slipped on something. It was shiny. A bracelet? He thought. He recalled seeing Iris wear it during the concert. It looks so much like Kagome's he thought. Of course, Kagome's had a unique carving on it, which he made aware that Kagome didn't know about. He flipped the bracelet over and to his shock, he saw the same carving as Kagome's. Inuyasha had given the bracelet to Kagome as a birthday gift last year, and he made her swear to wear it always. Inuyasha pieced two and two together. Kagome was Iris. That was why they smelled alike! He realized. But why did she lie to him, he wondered.

"Here Inuyasha," came Iris's voice.

Well, I'll have to think about that later, he thought.

"This is some nice juice," he commented.

"Yeah, it's kiwi juice, my favorite," said Iris.

"Really," Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You know, my friend Kagome likes this too."

Iris stiffened. Was he suspicious of her? Inuyasha laughed. Relax, he told her. It's okay for people to like the same things. He handed her back her bracelet inside the hankershift.

"Oh, thanks!" she said.

"No problem," said Inuyasha. Now that he thought about it, why didn't he make the connection before? The K on the hankershift stood for Kagome. Wow was he stupid. But he was relieved that Iris and Kagome were one and the same. It would tear his heart apart if he had to choose either of them. He smiled.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said.

A/N: Okay, so I lied again. He figured it out before the Yule Ball. But yay! Inuyasha knows now! But he's keeping a secret from Kagome, and imagine how much fun he'll have seeing Kagome do the switch back and forth during the ball. Oh yeah, revenge is sweet. So next chapter up is the chapter you guys have been waiting for – The Yule Ball, or maybe it's the preparations of the Yule ball. We'll see.


	11. Preparations

Chapter 11 – Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Chapter 11 – Preparations

"I'm so excited!" exclaimed Kagome, jumping up and down as she dragged poor Sango from her bed.

"Slow down Kag! What did you eat this morning, sugar?"

"OMG! How'd you guess?"

Sango groaned. Did fate hate her so much that it sent hell in form called Kagome? If it was one thing Sango hated, it was shopping. She hated shopping in the morning because it meant she had to get off of her bed, dress and get out of the house. She really didn't look forward to it.

"Oh I donno," Sango replied. "I'm psychic?"

"Oh really? I didn't know that! I thought we were best friends? How come you never told me?" Kagome said seriously.

Sango wanted to bang her head against something. Kagome was being sarcastic she hoped. That girl is just so oblivious some times. Sango recalled the time they were on vacation. Kagome was preoccupied by something at the moment, perhaps talking to Sango, that Kagome failed to notice the pole right in front of her and ran right into it. That girl was never aware of her surroundings! It frustrated Sango very much because Kagome was very dangerous. Yes dangerous because she had the tendency of injuring herself by bumping into poles and glass doors. She even once tripped on nothing! Sango sighed. Well there's no helping it now, she thought. She didn't want Kagome to get lost going to the mall. Yeah Kagome literally has no sense of direction.

"I'm finished with the shower so you could use it now!" Kagome shouted from her bedroom. Kagome dressed quickly in a nice white sweater and jeans. It was getting cold. She blew dried her hair, wondering when Sango was going to be finished.

Sango got out of the shower and wore a simple t-shirt and jeans and grabbed a warm jacket. She got her keys and called for Kagome.

"We're off," she said.

"Let's go here!" exclaimed an excited Kagome. Seriously if one didn't know better, they'd think this is Kagome's first time in the mall or something! And the fact that they had been two hours at finding the right dress for the ball didn't help. Kagome spotted another pretty dress and dragged her friend.

"Sango," she said. "You must try this on!"

It was a deep red blood strapless dress. Sango grabbed it and tried it on. The dress hugged her figure and cascaded onto the floor. It was a pretty long dress. Great! She thought sarcastically. Now, I need to buy red high heels to go with it! She loved the dress though. Kagome had good eyes. The problem now was how to find a dress or dresses for Kagome. Sango's eyes scanned the dresses racket and something caught her eye. Perfect, she thought and grabbed Kagome. She pushed Kagome into the dressing room. Kagome came out of the dressing room. The dress was a light shade of blue, adorned with golden beads. She looked elegant.

"Fablous!" noted Sango.

"But it's too nice, Sango," said Kagome.

"Nah, get it!"

So they bought the two dresses. Kagome's dress by the way is quite unique. The girls learned later that they could make the blue dress into a tube top adorned with beads by wrapping the strap around her chest, or into a halter-top adorned with beads. It was perfect! The girls dialed up Miroku's number and told them the wonderful news.

"That's wonderful girls," said Miroku on the phone. "I can't wait to see it!"

"So how's Kagome going to dress as herself and Iris?" asked Sango.

"Well, Kagome?"

"I'll wear the tube top as Iris and halter as Kagome."

"Okay and her hair style?" asked Miroku.

"Roku, it's sorta scary hearing it from you," Kagome shook her head.

"It's relevant though," commented Sango. "Whatever you do, you'll probably have to keep your hair extensions on Kagome too, or else it's going to be too confusing taking it on and off."

"Yes, yes," said Miroku. "Why don't you let your hair down as Iris, and put it into a loose ponytail as Kagome? You can hide your rubber band under your glove."

"Great idea Miroku!" said Sango.

"Yeah," agreed Kagome.

"What's our plan for Inuyasha and Naraku though?" asked Kagome.

Meanwhile, as the group was discussing about their plans, Inuyasha was having a bit of trouble.

"What do you mean what type of tux I want? I just need a damn black tux!" Inuyasha shouted at the salesperson.

"But there's different types of black. Light black, dark shade of black, very dark shade of black…" the sales person started.

"I don't care. Just get me a damn tux! And no! That's white! Are you colorblind or something? I want black!"

"Okay! Here," the sale person handed the tux to him.

"Nice making business with you," he said sarcastically.

Back to Kagome, Miroku, and Sango

"Okay, so we'll go with that plan okay? You tell Naraku you will meet him at the ball and Inuyasha shall pick you up at Sango's mansion and enter the ball together with him," Miroku concluded.

"Yeah," said the girls.

"Hey Kagome. Let's try on different nail polishes to see which we want to use for the ball!"

"Sure."

A/N: And that's all for now. Just a warning. I'm going to be busy so don't count on any more updates until winter break. I might put up the next chapter about the ball but that depends if I see ppl are still interested in it or not. We'll see.


	12. Yule Ball

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha. *cries*

A/N: Stressful situations in life right now, so I kinda want to lose myself in the world of fanfiction. Ah, sometimes I wish I were far away from home. I don't feel like doing hw . Anyways, on w/ the chapter that you have all been waiting for!

Chapter 12 – Yule Ball

Kagome couldn't help it. It is kind of hard to sleep knowing that tomorrow is the ball. She couldn't help but wonder what if Inuyasha found out the truth. Would he hate her, or would he be really happy that the Iris he totally adores is Kagome? Would he be disappointed? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she tried to reason with herself. Half of her was excited for the ball; the thought of her body in Inuyasha's arms already makes her melt. It is like a prom that never came true.

At the same time, a disheveled Inuyasha was glancing out his bedroom window, also pondering about tomorrow's ball. However, his mind was filled with mischievous thoughts of how to amuse himself tomorrow now that he knew Kagome and Iris were indeed the same person. He wanted to know why Kagome kept her identity a secret, but she must have her reasons, so he would not expose her unless she told him her identity herself. He also wanted to keep her close to him. A part of him was afraid that if she knew that he knew her secret, she would disappear from him again. Just like that time in senior year when he apparently did something that offended her. He remembered that event quite vividly.

FLASHBACK

It was nearing prom, and guys everywhere were asking girls for dates. Inuyasha slowly slid to his locker and opened it. Then, a second later Kagome shyly approached him.

"Hey Inuyasha. You got a minute?" Kagome asked.

"Sure."

"Um," she fidgeted as if nervous about something. "Ifyoudon'tmindwannagotothepromwithme?"

"Huh?" was his intelligent reply.

She took a deep breath and explained again. "Well you see I kind of need an escort for prom because my parents wouldn't like it if I go home so late at night by myself and my parents can't pick me up that day. So since you are a guy friend, and if you don't have a date, do you mind being my date for the senior prom?" Kagome explained slowly.

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel betrayed by Kagome. So she just wanted him to be her date because she needed someone to drive her home? He wanted to bang his head against something.

"Why can't you ask Roku or something?" he asked.

"Common Inu, you know Roku would never go on a date with me," replied Kagome.

That was true, but still Inuyasha felt sad. So, being Inuyasha, he did an Inuyasha thing – he put down his books, faced her and said, "I'm sorry. I kinda had this girl in mind. Can we talk about this later?"

Kagome had a pained look in her face and said, "Yeah, it's alright. I mean it's no big deal. Sorry for asking."

Him and his stupid pride. When Kagome left, he punched his locker hard. Why didn't he just say yes? The girl he had in mind was Kagome after all. He planned to ask her after lunch ended. But now, it was over. I guess I'm not going to the prom after all, he thought. No reason now since Kagome will find another date that isn't him.

END FLASHBACK

After that, Kagome was never the same around him again. It was as if that incident had initiated a wall in between them. Never once did Kagome call him by his nickname Inu. When he tried to make conversation with her, she would find excuses and would keep her words to a minimum when around him. He guessed his actions annoyed her, but he didn't think she would treat him this coldly. Graduation came, and that was the last time they thought they would see each other. When she handed him her yearbook, he wanted to write so many things, and tell her how much he loved her, but he couldn't bring himself to. Instead, he wrote, "Be strong. Don't give up on life." And that was it. So imagine how joyous he felt when he saw her again as Iris. At that time, he didn't know she is Iris, but he did see the resemblance and that's what drew him to Iris Chan in the first place. It's as if God has given him a second chance at love. Inuyasha stayed there in bed and drifted off to sleep.

Then morning came. Both Kagome and Sango were excited. Who wouldn't be? It was a chance to dress up in gowns and make up! It's not an everyday event. They changed into button up shirts since it was easier to take off after they had beautified their hair. Well, Kagome's was hair extensions, but still, it's easier with button up shirts. Going with their original plan, Kagome let her hair extensions cascade down her back. She picked up her pearl necklace and put it on. The necklace wasn't too elegant or too flashy. It just had an essence that screamed Kagome. Her crystal earrings moved fluidly back and forth (they are those long ones). The accessories really complimented her face. She let Sango do her makeup for her, since Sango was so talented at it. Sango started with the blush, making Kagome's complexion slightly red. Then, she worked on Kagome's eyes and mouth, mixing different lipstick colors and lip-gloss. Because it is going to be hell if Sango had to fix Kagome's makeup all night if she had to think of another makeup scheme/apply it on Kagome as Kagome, she decided that the makeup she applied on her friend would work for both Kagome and Iris. Kagome got out her light blue bag for the ball and put the clip and jewelry into her purse. Kagome then slipped into her light blue tube top dress. Sango started twisting her own hair into an elegant bun and slipped into her red dress. She wore a ruby necklace, red diamond shaped earrings and red crystals. Both of them looked fantastic.

(*phew, now that I got the descriptions of their dress/hair/stuff out of the way, let's get to the good stuff!*)

Now the girls had to wait until Inuyasha and Miroku arrived at Sango's mansion. They arrived at 6 pm. Inuyasha walked through the door with a red rose in hand.

"For you, my lady," he said.

Iris smiled. "Did Miroku teach you that line or something?" she teased.

"How'd you know?" he asked, perplexed.

Iris accepted the rose and pecked his cheek. "Thanks," she said.

Inuyasha blushed. Miroku came in right after, since he had to park the car and all.

"Here you go Miss Sango," said Miroku, handing Sango a bouquet of pretty pink roses.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be a romantic!" said Sango.

"Yep, I'm not your ordinary pervert," said Miroku, obviously pleased with himself.

"Shall we go then ladies?" asked Inuyasha, offering his arm to Iris. She took it.

"Let's go," said Iris.

When they arrived at the ball, flashing cameras blinded them. After all, Iris Chan is here. "OMG her date is Inuyasha!" some random news reporter exclaimed.

"Are you guys going out?" some random people asked.

"You guys look so cute together!"

"Noooo! Iris Chan is mine!" yelled a fan.

"May I have your attention people," said Sango. "We will have an interview session with Iris Chan inside. Please refrain yourselves from taking excessive photos."

With that, the group made their way inside.

"Would you like a drink?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sure," replied Iris. "I think I'm going to find the bathroom though to fix my make up. I'll be back in a bit ok?"

"Keh," said Inuyasha, knowing what she was planning to do.

Kagome dragged Sango into the bathroom and adjusted her gown. You see her gown is quite marvelous. You can either make it into a halter top or tube top since with the tube top you would wrap the long straps around your breast and for halter tie the long straps to the back. The straps were quite thick, so it wouldn't fall easily. Sango helped pull Kagome's hair back into a loose ponytail and added a clip to the front. Kagome changed her jewelry and she was ready to meet Naraku, her other date.

"Hey," Kagome greeted when she found Naraku.

"Oh hey you're here," said Naraku. "You look beautiful tonight."

Kagome blushed. "Thanks."

Inuyasha chose this moment to accidentally pour his martini on Naraku. "Whoops my bad," Inuyasha exclaimed. "Why don't you go to the washroom? I'll watch your date for you," he said.

Naraku stomped off, swearing revenge when he comes back.

"Kagome, why are you here with that guy?"

"Why couldn't I?" asked Kagome. "Don't you have a date? Quit bothering me!"

You are my date Inuyasha wanted to shout but managed to control his temper in time.

"Look Kagome, when you said you are going to this Yule Ball, I thought you would come by yourself or with Sango, not with that freak!"

"Argh. It's none of your business!" she stomped off.

Great, I got her mad again thought Inuyasha. Kagome quickly changed and met Inuyasha.

"Here's your drink Iris-chan," said Inuyasha.

"Thanks."

"You look a bit pissed," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah I met some lousy people on my way," she said, totally referring to him.

"I see. Want to take your mind off of the person by dancing with me?"

"Sure," she said, taking his hand. Her drink left behind.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands were placed on her hips. They were a bit shy, but swayed to the rhythm of the music.

"Do you dance like this often?" asked Inuyasha.

"No. Apart from my prom, I haven't. You?"

"Believe it or not, I didn't even go to my prom."

"Oh really?" said Iris, feigning ignorance. "Porque? (Why?)"

"Porque me estupido. (Because I am stupid)."

Iris waited for Inuyasha to continue but he didn't. She was about to ask more, but Inuyasha changed the subject.

"So, how are you liking tonight?"

"I love it! The ball is so nicely decorated and the food is superb!"

And I get to be here with you, she added silently in her mind. After the dance, Iris excused herself by telling Inuyasha she needed to consult Sango about something. Then she met with Naraku.

"Where were you?" questioned Naraku.

"Over there," said Kagome.

"Hmm I didn't see you."

"Well I was looking for you too so we went around in circles I guess," she shrugged.

"How about I get a drink for you as an apology?" asked Kagome.

"It's alright. I'd rather have you," he whispered in her left ear. Chills ran down her spine, but before she had time to react, Inuyasha was in between them.

"May I have this dance?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Blink. Blink. He can't be serious. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Inu!" Kagome whined. "If you keep doing this, how am I supposed to gather information on Kikyou?"

"Are you still going on about that?"

"Of course! Why else would I be on a date with Naraku?"

Blink.

"Well…I thought you liked him or something," said Inuyasha in a small voice.

"Hehehe. Silly Inuyasha! There's no other guy I like as much as you!" said Kagome.

"Really?"

Whoops, she thought. I admitted that out loud.

"I mean you are my closest guy friend."

Inuyasha's face fell.

"Oh," he said.

A/N: Hmm have to go to sleep so I'll end here. A preview to the next chapter though. Hmm… ok here it is: **Inuyasha's face inched closer and closer to Kagome's until it was just a centimeter apart. He closed that gap and kissed her. Kagome was so shocked that she fainted in his arms after she felt his tongue in hers. When she woke up, Inuyasha proclaimed that it was just a dream. Do you like me or something? Inuyasha teased.** Well hope you guys like this chapter! Please review if you can! And I'll update if I have time.


	13. Confrontation at the Yule Ball

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha

Last time on My Life is a Drama:

"Hehehe. Silly Inuyasha! There's no other guy I like as much as you!" said Kagome.

"Really?"

Whoops, she thought. I admitted that out loud.

"I mean you are my closest guy friend."

Inuyasha's face fell.

"Oh," he said.

Chapter 13 – Confrontation at the Yule Ball

There was silence between them. A soundly, awkward silence that made the two forget everything at the ball. Inuyasha moved in closer, his mouth inches away from Kagome's. There's no way he is letting Kagome off the hook this time. Inuyasha's face inched closer and closer to Kagome's until it was just a centimeter apart. He closed that gap and kissed her. Kagome was so shocked that she fainted in his arms after she felt his tongue in hers.

"This girl faints a lot," recalls Inuyasha, remembering the time Kagome fainted from shock that time he attempted to ambush her, and the time he dressed up as a girl one day. Well, the dressing up as a girl probably came as a shock to her. Inuyasha probably didn't know that Kagome fainted from seeing Inuyasha dressed as a girl because the guy she likes actually looks prettier than any girl she has anyone she has seen, so she just has to cope with it by fainting. When Kagome woke up, Kagome had a weird daze in her eyes.

"You kissed me?" asked Kagome. Her face was hot. She could feel another blush coming on.

"Kissed? Repeated Inuyasha. He pretended to act innocent. There is no way he's going to admit to Kagome that he kissed her. That would hurt his manly pride. And Inuyasha had a lot of pride.

"You didn't?"

He smirked. "Kagome. That never happened. Were you dreaming? Do you like me or something? That was a confession earlier wasn't it?" Inuyasha teased.

"No! Wait I was sleeping? Why?" she glared at Inuyasha, thinking he spiked her drink or something.

"You saw a bug in your drink and fainted," said Inuyasha.

"Oh."

Please buy it thought Inuyasha.

"I see." But why don't I remember that thought Kagome.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started seriously.

"Um is that Sango's voice I hear? I'm coming Sango!" yelled Kagome, running away from him before he had a chance to stop her. Dammit! He cursed. He let her go again! Just when he wanted to confess his feelings too! Inuyasha found a little corner and started sulking by himself. People passing by looked at him weirdly.

"Did he break up with his girlfriend?" a passer by asked his date.

"Such a shame," she said, "He's cute too." The guy shook his head and the couple walked on.

Kagome on the other hand was trying to calm her heart down. It was beating very fast. She wondered what he wanted to say, but got afraid and chickened out. Maybe he wanted to clarify the relationship, saying that a relationship more than friends was not possible. Kagome could not bear to hear it. Tears ran down her cheek. Sango spotted her crying, so she excused herself from Miroku to comfort Kagome.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"I want to go home."

"Tell me what's wrong first."

Kagome told Sango about how she nearly confessed to Inuyasha and how she ran away from him before he had time to say anything back.

"I see. But maybe you should have listened?" Sango gestured to where Inuyasha sulked. "I think you hurt his feelings Kagome."

If Kagome could facefault, she would have facefaulted. The almighty Inuyasha sulking? That was a first. Inuyasha is so known for his arrogance and coldness that it moved Kagome a bit that he took her um little action so seriously. A smile forming on her face, she approached Inuyasha.

"Inu," she said, tapping him by his shoulder.

"What do you want?" asked a sulking Inuyasha.

"Common Inu, let's make up ok?" she said, her pinky finger waiting for his in the air.

"You're mad at me," he stated. "I'm mad at you."

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"Cuz I was about to confess to you."

Kagome's stomach did a flip turn. Did she hear wrong?

"Huh?" she said.

"I said I was going to say I like you stupid."

"You like me?" Kagome repeated.

"Yes," said Inuyasha. "How do you feel about me?"

"…………"

Her mind was going say yes! But her mouth wouldn't utter those words. Inuyasha took that as a sign of rejection.

"I guess it's too late," he said. "I figured out my feelings too late."

"Huh?" asked Kagome.

"You liked me in high school didn't you?"

Kagome's face flushed and she turned away.

"How did you find out about that?"

Inuyasha had a face of disbelief and muttered something about stupid and moron.

"Why couldn't I have figured this out earlier? If I did, I wouldn't have had to lose you." He gave a sadistic laugh, and reached for her hands. Inside them, he handed her a key.

"Inside our room, there is a big box lying on the table. Open it using this key. Merry Christmas," he said and walked off into the distance.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, unable to move from her spot and run after him. Her legs were frozen stiff there. I'm so stupid, she thought. Now, I made Inuyasha think I don't like him anymore.

Inuyasha didn't feel like going back to the dorm. If he did, that meant he would have to face Kagome again. True, he didn't have to go back to the dorm yet considering it was Christmas break, but he didn't want to face Kagome when school started again. He looked at the sky and wondered why he was so stupid.

Kagome reached the dorm and saw the box. It was beautifully designed. Inuyasha knew her very well. The red rose design stared back at her. It reminded her of a beautiful treasure chest. She fingered it, tracing the rose design and opened the box. Inside the box was the white teddy bear she had wanted. Tears started falling down her cheeks. She opened his letter and read it.

Kagome:

Merry Christmas. I saw you looking at this teddy bear at this shop while I was passing by. Seeing your forlorn look, I decided to work my butt off to get it for you. I hope you like it.

-Love Inuyasha.

P.S. I hope you accept my feelings.

Tears dropped onto the paper.

"Stupid Inuyasha," she cursed. "No, stupid me."

"I have to find him," she thought. It was midnight. She grabbed her keys and went outside. She first went to his house, got out the spare key and found that his house was empty. She searched the park and the places she thought he would be.

"Inuyasha! Where are you!" she shouted to the sky. But the sky isn't on her side. It only gave her silence. Then, rain started pouring down. Great, she thought. I don't even have an umbrella. Instead of turning home, she continued her search. Finally she gave up and sat on a curb of the sidewalk.

Inuyasha saw Kagome from afar, but did not want to approach her. He wanted to be alone, did not want to face her. To put it frankly he was running away from his friends, his life, Kagome. He wanted to reflect on his thinking, of how he had pushed Kagome away many times in high school. Truthfully, he probably knew Kagome's feelings for a long time, but he didn't want to act on it. He just didn't want to commit to a relationship. He was a coward. He had no right to approach her. She deserved someone better than him. He remembered the times Kagome would ask him if he wanted to eat her cookies, when she asked him to help her with stuff. Kagome wasn't stupid. She could've easily done those problems by herself, but she kept relying on him. Perhaps he took too much of it for granted. Yes, this is his fate for not acting on his actions he decided. The rain seemed to agree with him. With that thought in mind, Inuyasha walked away from his spot, taking one last glance at Kagome.

A/N: Ooooh a twist in the plot. What shall happen next, I wonder? Hahahah this is me procrastinating from my homework. I have no idea what to write for "The Twins" right now, so I'm working on this fic. Sorry for those ppl looking forward to the other fic. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If I'm not lazy, I might finish the next chapter and upload it!


	14. Finding Inuyasha

Chapter 14 – Finding Inuyasha

"Any information on his whereabouts yet Miroku?" asked Kagome.

Miroku frowned and said, "No. It's like he disappeared from the face of the earth."

Apparently, Miroku was only joking, but Kagome didn't find his humor funny at all.

"Do you wanna die or something Miroku?" she threatened, getting her book bag ready. She sat down on the couch and broke down crying. Miroku approached her, trying to make her feel better.

"Now, now Kagome. You ought to rest. Let me and Sango handle this alright?" said Miroku.

"No, Inuyasha…" said Kagome.

"Kagome," came Sango's strict voice. "Miroku is right. Take a look at yourself. It has been three days. You haven't slept at all."

"It's my fault," whispered Kagome. "If only…"

"No if only!" yelled Miroku. "You," he grabbed her hand, "go upstairs, take a shower and sleep. I don't care what it takes for you to sleep. I'll chain you to the bedroom if I have to!"

Miroku is concerned with Kagome's behavior. She isn't acting like herself. It's as if she forgot about her purpose, her existence. The only ting that mattered to her is Inuyasha. The Kagome he knew isn't like that. Kagome was slowly breaking down, and he was determined to bring Inuyasha back to Kagome, even if he had to drag the bastard back.

"Miroku," came Sango's voice. "You must understand her," she insisted.

"Sango. Don't even make me start. Kagome cannot go on like this!"

"This isn't because you are hung up about their inability to search for Kikyou is it?"

"Sango…do you really think I care about Kikyou more than I care about Kagome's well being? Do you know what Kagome is to me?"

"I do not know Miroku. Because you seem way too occupied with Kikyou business."

"Kagome is like a sister to me ok? She has been there when Kikyou rejected me, when Kikyou had her first boyfriend. She is an advisor, a friend, and a sister. I do care about Kagome. If loving Inuyasha hurts her this much, I'm going to straight Inuyasha straight and bring him back to her."

"But to such extent?" asked Sango.

"Of course. Some measures of love must be taken. I have a plan. Come closer," he said and whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure I will work?" Sango asked.

"I know Inuyasha well. The last time he ran away from home, he went to this place. Now, if only we can situate both of them in the same place…" said Miroku.

"You can try having a heart to heart talk with Inuyasha," suggested Sango.

"And you can talk with Kagome," said Miroku. "I like your way of thinking Sango."

"Thanks."

"You know, Sango…."

"What?" she asked.

"No. Nothing," he said. I better not say it. She'll probably think I'm trying to get my mind off Kikyou or something. He found Sango enticing though. Something about her makes him want to have her for himself. But he probably should wait until Inuyasha and Kagome makes up. Oh, and there's that thing about Kagome's secret identity to consider. He wondered how that would turn out.

Sango watched his actions. He looked like he was in a deep thought. When he looks serious, he looks really cool, she observed. He would make a perfect boyfriend if only he was not lecherous. Still, it is part of his charm, she admits. But no matter how much she likes him, he'd never like her back. She heard stories from Kagome about his love for Kikyou. The bond is too strong to be broken. She wondered what would happen when Kikyou showed up in their lives again. She had never personally known Kikyou. But she did see the girl once, from afar. That girl is a major beauty. Her skin is flawless and pale. Kikyou's beauty is on the same range as Kagome. Kagome herself just didn't notice that she was beautiful too. Sango saw Kagome's beauty. That time when Kagome cried on the phone, saying how she wanted to change her look, Sango told her to quickly meet her at her mansion. Those old, coke bottled glasses had to go. She helped Kagome choose new lenses that were rectangular and in fashion. She went to Kagome's house and took a look at her friend's clothes.

"_Kagome," she said. "You have a good figure. You have good clothes. So why the hell do you not wear them?" _

"_Cuz they don't look good on me," was Kagome's reason._

_Sango shook her head. She had to change Kagome's attitude on life. The girl had a goddess's body for goodness sake! Her skin is fair, but she covers it with old-fashioned clothes. Sometimes, she saw Kagome in nice clothes, but that was only sometimes. Perhaps, it would have helped if Kagome got rid of her hideous glasses earlier, and tamed her wild hair. Her beauty to put it simply was hidden. _

A lot of time has passed since then. A short time after that, Kagome began her life's chapter as Iris Chan. But enough reflective thought, she had a friend to console. Sango climbed up Miroku's staircase and went into the room Kagome is in. The state she found Kagome in made her want to cry. Kagome was in the same clothes 3 days before looking very depressed. Tissues were on the floor everywhere. In Kagome's hand is the white teddy bear. She clutched it as if her life depended on it. Tears were dripping down her cheeks.

"Kagome," said Sango.

"I want to be alone."

"Don't be like this."

"Sango please."

"Listen to me Kag."

"………"

"Ka-go-me."

"Yes?"

"Look, I know you are depressed and all, but this is not good for you, not good for me, and definitely not good for Inuyasha. Think of what he'd say if he were here."

"He would scold me," said Kagome.

"Exactly. So you weeping here wasting your life isn't going to do anything good."

"But…"

"But what?"

"I can't help it."

"Then here," she said, giving Kagome the address where Inuyasha resided. "Miroku said this is most likely where he is."

"Thanks San."

"No problem," she said, hugging her friend. "I am always here for you alright?"

Tears of happiness dropped onto the floor. "Thanks Sango. Really."

Miroku found Inuyasha in his hideout place.

"Yo Inu."

"Miroku," Inuyasha greeted.

"Sulking is not going to get you anywhere you know."

"Why the hell are you here."

"To bring you back."

"Go home."

"No. Do you know how much you've worried us, worried Kagome?"

"I know, but…"

"Don't be selfish Inuyasha. You know Kagome is not going to wait forever."

"I know."

"And you know she's still in love with you right?"

"Yeah, after contemplating it during my stay away."

"So why haven't you returned to her side?"

"I don't deserve to. Not after I've hurt her so many times. Kagome has cried because of me many times. She's better off without me."

Miroku punched Inuyasha in the jaw.

"How can you say that?" said Miroku. "You know what? Maybe you are right bastard. Rot your life out here. I thought you were better than this. If this is your mindset, you do not deserve Kagome."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku's fading back. He didn't want to think about it.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome from behind his back.

"Kagome?!"

"I'm here to bring you back," she said hugging him.

"Kag?" she silenced him with a kiss.

"I like you," she said. "Want to be my boyfriend?"

Inuyasha was surprised. He's not sure if it's because Kagome just confessed to him or because Kagome took the initiative to ask him out.

"Yes," he said in a heartbeat.

A/N: Yay! They made up. But it doesn't end here. Tune in I don't know when! Please review!


	15. Partings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I would be rich and not a poor student.

A/N: Although I didn't get a lot of reviews for this story, I want to thanks those that did review. I really appreciate your comments and to see that people are reading my work makes me feel special. Anyways, hope you guys will like this chapter.

Last time:

"I like you," she said. "Want to be my boyfriend?"

Inuyasha was surprised. He's not sure if it's because Kagome just confessed to him or because Kagome took the initiative to ask him out.

"Yes," he said in a heartbeat.

Chapter 15 – Partings

Kagome paced around Sango's room. After making up with Inuyasha, she quickly made her way to Sango's mansion to tell her friend what just happened. Frankly, even Sango was shocked. Sango didn't think that their relationship would change that quickly. Well, she had a hutch but she didn't think this quickly.

"So, tell me all about it. Everything," said Sango, already dragging a seat right near Kagome.

"It's quite a long story," Kagome told her.

"I have time," she said.

"Okay, fine." Kagome started talking about how she found Inuyasha and asked him to be her boyfriend.

"How bold of you!" exclaimed Sango. Kagome blushed.

"It's not that bad, right?"

"No, but I mean I never expect you would."

"I didn't either."

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"That must be Miroku," said Sango. "Be right back."

Sango went down the stairs and opened the door.

"What do you want," she asked him.

"I heard Kagome made up with Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"Thank god," he sighed. A frown formed on Sango's face.

"That isn't the only reason why you are here is it?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not. Yesterday I received this." He handed her the fax he had in his hands. Do not get close to Naraku. Danger. Do not look for me, she read. Sent by Kikyou.

"What does this mean?" demanded Sango, searching Miroku's eyes for an answer.

"Kagome is in danger," he said. "And it's my fault." He closed his eyes and continued. "If only I didn't make Kagome search for Kikyou."

"Wait, you made Kagome search for Kikyou?"

"Well, I provoked her to without thinking of the consequences."

Sango glared at him. "If something happens to Kagome," she declares, "I will not hesitate to punish you. I swear I will make your life a living hell."

Miroku got on his knees and bowed, "Please forgive me. I'll do anything. Just don't let Kagome find out about this. I don't want her involved with this any longer. She should be happy with Inuyasha."

"Do you think it's that easily done?" exclaimed Sango, waving her hands in the air. "That girl is so stubborn it's not even funny."

"Which is why we cannot let her know that Kikyou sent this. She will go ballistic and go straight to the bastard."

"True…" Sango glanced upstairs, to the room her friend is in. She's so happy right now, thought Sango.

"I'll be going now," said Miroku.

"Okay, goodbye."

"Bye."

"Hey what are you guys doing down there for so long?" asked Kagome from upstairs.

"Nothing!" said Sango, hiding the fax that Miroku forgot to take back.

"Miroku just wanted to say he's happy you and Inuyasha got together but he's sorry that he has work and has to leave early," Sango made up. It was partially true though.

"Oh I see." Gullible is what to describe Kagome at times like these. Thinking of a way to distract her friend from Kikyou business, Sango decided she probably should tell Kagome about their next project.

"Shikon Jewel Corporations just contacted me and wanted you to star in their next drama."

"What?!" was Kagome's response. Originally, Sango didn't want to accept this job because she knew Kagome wanted to live her life as Kagome, but with the Kikyou thing in mind and the "danger" issue, being Iris Chan would be the best security for Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I know you became a model because of me. But I really cannot refuse this job."

"I understand, but what am I supposed to tell Miroku and Inuyasha? We are still trying to find Kikyou."

"Miroku understands. I already talked to him about it. The filming should take no longer than 6 months."

"6 months?!"

"Yeah."

"This means I have to be apart from Inuyasha for 6 months?"

"I'm sorry Kags."

"You have until this week to consider."

Kagome sank to the ground. She just started going out with Inuyasha for less than a day for goodness sake! What would Inuyasha think? And moreover, how will she explain it to him? It's not like she could say to Inuyasha "Hey, I love you and all but do you mind me leaving for half a year? I have a drama to star in." Like that would work. Kagome's cell rang.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?"

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing. I just got cut by a glass shard that's all," lied Kagome.

"You sure you are ok?"

"Yes. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

Kagome hugged her knees and fell asleep on the floor. When she woke up, Inuyasha was asleep beside her. He was in a chair, his arms hugging her body. He must've picked her up and placed her on the bed. She remembered falling asleep on the floor. Inuyasha slowly stirred.

"Oh you're awake," stated Inuyasha.

He knows something's wrong with me, she thought.

"Kagome, there shouldn't be any secrets between us, right?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, there shouldn't be."

"Then Kagome, how would you feel if I tell you that I have known your secret for a long time?

"You do? Asked Kagome."

"Yes."

"You mean to tell me that you knew that I was the one who stole your pudding from the fridge 2 weeks ago?!"

"Um not that, but remind me to punish you later for that. I'm talking about your identity as Iris Chan."

Kagome's face burned bright red. "When did you know?"

"Since the time your bracelet fell."

"Bracelet?" He traced his fingers around the bracelet on her arm.

"You may not know, but this bracelet is very special to me. I had it specifically made for you. It even has this carved on it."

"Inuyasha…"

"I know it's not my business, but I just wanted to say I'm not mad at you Kagome. But I want to tell you this now because I'm afraid you will leave to film that drama without a word."

"I'm sorry Inu."

"You were thinking of doing that weren't you?" he accused.

She looked down at the floor. "Yes because I didn't know how to face you. The thought of not seeing you for 6 months is just too much. And I know you have to stay back here and find Kikyou. I feel bad about ditching you guys for work."

"You are not ditching me," he said. "Have fun and don't worry about it. I'll sneak into the filming even if I have to just so I can see your face."

Kagome hugged him tightly. "Thanks," she said. "But before I leave, I want to do this," she said kissing him on his mouth. They kissed until they almost ran out of air. "Goodbye Inuyasha," she said.

A/N: Well there's the end of Chapter 15. Hope you liked it. Please review!


	16. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: Well I'd say that this story is coming to an end soon. I think there's only let's see…about 4 more chapters left? By the way, I need ideas for songs that Inuyasha and Kagome should sing so if you guys have ideas, you should tell me. I'm not going to tell what the songs are going to be used for yet though. Hehehe. Well here's chap. 16.

Chapter 16 – Kidnapped

Kagome had a bad feeling something big was going to happen. And it wasn't something good. Everything has gone wrong since the morning for Kagome and Sango's departure. When Kagome woke up in the morning, she rolled over so much that her head banged on the floor. She tried to get up, but tripped. There was no toothbrush in the bathroom and she couldn't even find the towel. What else could go wrong? It was as if she were cursed. Makes her think again if she really should leave Inuyasha for filming. But she already made her mind, how can she go against her own words?

"Sango, let's hurry up to the airport. I got a bad feeling about this."

"You too?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Yeah, weird incidences kept happening to me this morning."

"Me too!" Sango exclaimed. "It is as if someone is against us."

"Yeah." The lights went out and everyone in the airport was silent. "What the…" Kagome started then feel drowsy. _'I feel drowsy' Kagome thought and fell asleep_. The perpetrator smirked at his handy work and carried Kagome away. Sango, who noticed her friend's disappearance quickly called Miroku and Inuyasha, fearing that something might've happened to her.

"What do you mean she has disappeared?" Inuyasha shrieked into her ear.

"There was this black out and…"

"Stupid! Damn it! I should've been there to send her off! Hold on Sango. Be right there in half an hour."

"That is weird," Miroku commented. "Why would Naraku want to kidnap Kagome as Iris unless…"

"He knows Kagome is Iris," Sango finished for him. But how can you be sure that it is Naraku who kidnapped Kagome?"

"Who else could it be Sango?"

"That's true…"

A/N: Sorry that is all. Need to go back to hw. I apologize. Read and review and you may see the power of R&R. Oh the curse of people's need of feeling importance.


	17. In the Warehouse

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Ah I'm sad I didn't get any suggestions but oh well, on w/ the story…

Chapter 17 – In the Warehouse

Kagome woke up, her mind a bit dizzy. She noticed that her hands were tied to a chair, and her mouth was closed shut with masking tape. _Ouch this is going to hurt when I pull it off._ She began to untie the knots and soon enough, her hands were free. She untied her feet, and now the worst part – ripping off the tape without screaming. _Where is she? And why is she kidnapped like this? It's not like she had done anything wrong. _She looked around. It didn't seem like her capture was anywhere near the site. She was in a rundown broken warehouse. No one would find her like this. _Well no helping it now. The tape must come off._ She was about to rip the tape apart when Naraku decided to appear.

"Iris," Naraku chimed. "Or should I say Kagome?"

"How did you know?"

"Hmm…" Naraku mused. "How do I know indeed?"

"Maybe it's how that Inuyasha bastard always hangs around you no matter what?"

"Liar. Why did you kidnap me?"

"I didn't kidnap you. I just took you out here without your consent."

_Is he psychological sane? Don't tell me I'm talking to a psychopath._

"All my life," Naraku dramatized, "I've been overshadowed by that Inuyasha bastard. It was always him."

"Wait, what are you talking about? You weren't even in our school…"

"Hahahah. Not in your school? I was in your school but you did not know me as Naraku. I was the geeky guy no one looked at twice. No one but the beautiful Kikyou. She was an angel sent by heaven that changed me. For once, I believed in love. But did you know what she said? We can only be friends. So I changed for her. I became Naraku for her. We were supposed to be happy, but all in her mind was that useless Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "What do you mean Inuyasha? Kikyou never had a crush on Inuyasha."

"That's what you think. That's what she wants you to think. Do you think she'd want dear Kagome to know?"

_It couldn't be true. If Kikyou liked Inuyasha she would've taken the initiative long ago. Unless, she knew I liked Inuyasha way before I even told her. _Realization dawned on her. _I'm sorry Kikyou! I'm such a bad friend! _Tears trailed down her face.

"Sorry now Kagome?"

"So why did you take me here?"

"It's not really you that I want…but it's because you will lure Inuyasha here. And then," Naraku laughed, "we'll die all together!"

_I knew it. Naraku is definitely insane. _

"Now, let's get started shall we?" Naraku got out his prepared oil and started pouring it around the abandoned warehouse. Then, he lighted the house on fire.

_Kagome was coughing nonstop._ "Help! Somebody!"

"Shout and nobody can hear you!"

"Shut up! Aren't you dying too?"

"We're dying together. Even if I couldn't have Kikyou, at least I'll have you!"

"Dream on," came Inuyasha's voice.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome.

"Kagome where are you? Kagome!!!!!" Inuyasha searched.

A/N: well here's the new chapter! Um, the chapter's not too short is it? Well do tell me if it is too short! Happy Thanksgiving Break!


	18. No New Update

No new update for now. Sorry. Computer got hacked and thus all files are lost. It'll be up soon I hope.


	19. Truth and Deception

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Happy New Years! Um anyways, I can't keep all of you guys waiting for too long so I sneaked onto my dad's comp to update lol. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! Reviews are appreciated! =) Thank you for the reviews thus far!

Chapter 18 – Truth and Deception

Inuyasha found Kagome on the ground.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry."

"Noo!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha as Kagome died.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 years passed…..

Me: Just kidding. That would be too sad. I mean Naraku didn't even explain his story yet! So, let's back track to what Naraku was saying okay?

Kagome: That's right Kinga. You can't just kill me off without any remorse or hesitation! You're so cruel! It's your fault Inuyasha! Sit sit sit!!!!!!

Anyways back to the story….

A man with messy hair and huge glasses walked in the hallway. A man bumps into him and laughs at him for being clumsy and "accidentally" steps onto his hand.

"Ouch!" said Naraku.

"What are you going to do about it geek?" said the boy?

"You!" Naraku yelled.

"What are you going to do. Punch me? You are so weak," the boy beat him repeatedly and left.

Naraku slowly packed his books into his bag and slowly got up. A girl then rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he muttered.

"No you're not!" she exclaimed. "Let me take you to the nurse's office."

He stared at her. She doesn't look like she wants to beat me or anything. He decided to follow her to the nurse's office. Supporting his weight, she led him to the nurse's office.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be okay," said the nurse.

"Um…thank you," Naraku said to the girl.

"No problem! You're Onigumo right?" she said.

"You…you know my name?" he asked, feeling sparks for this girl.

"Of course! You're always by yourself in the classroom looking so lonely. You should speak up more often. And next time, shout out for help! Oh yeah, my name's Kikyou by the way."

"Kikyou…" he repeated it to himself.

He looked forward to seeing her next class. Seeing her made him feel warm and fuzzy. Just seeing her cheery smile made it all the difference. To him, she was like an angel. But soon, he craved for more. It was like an obsession. He needed her. And he didn't like how she was always with Inuyasha and the group. That smile of his should only be for him! He sat next to her in cinema class, wanting to discuss possible plans for summer vacation with her, but she was blabbering about Inuyasha, how he's so cute and everything. Because he wasn't that close to Kagome, Kikyou felt like it was safe to confide in him. She told him all about it; how she's madly in love with Inuyasha but couldn't do anything about it because of Kagome. Kagome likes Inuyasha too. And being a great friend, Kikyou was very encouraging and did everything to get the two together. It was all Inuyasha. When Kikyou cried it was because of Inuyasha. When she was happy, it was Inuyasha. He believed Kikyou would grow to him over time, but in her mind, there was no room for him.

One day, he asked her if they could be more than friends. Taking it as a joke, Kikyou said no way, how they are just friends. Naraku was so heartbroken that he left that school after that. Then, 3 years later, he had his plan figured out. He would date Kikyou as Naraku. She figured out who he was though, and broke up with him and went into hiding. But he knew how much she cared for her Inuyasha and Kagome. His ultimate revenge: to kill Inuyasha and Kagome for making Kikyou so sad. Surely she'll come back to him after this.

~back to present~

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome stared at Naraku.

"You're twisted," she spat at him.

"Not as much as you," said Naraku. "You didn't even know your best friend was in love with Inuyasha!"

"Shut up!" yelled Kagome.

"Kagome," shouted Inuyasha, rushing over to her.

"You're too late Inuyasha. All of us are going to die here," Naraku laughed.

"What about Kikyou then?" said Kagome.

"Didn't you want to be with her?" she asked.

"She'll find me in heaven," said Naraku.

"What a nutcase," said Inuyasha. "I don't have time to play games with you. Move!"

He pushed Naraku over and carried Kagome bridal style. "I'm not nice enough to carry you out Naraku so you can just rot here and die."

"Kagome!" shouted Kikyou, as Inuyasha and Kagome came out of the burning building.

A/N: wow. Kikyou's back. Let's see what happens next. Hopefully I'll be able to upload the next chapter tonight as well. Well please Read and Review and tell me what you think! If I get reviews I'll get more enthusiasm to actually finish this fanfic, since truthfully, I have another new idea in mind and this fanfic is ending soon! To check out what I have in mind for the next fic, you can check my pf, but it's still an idea in a making. Happy 2009! =P


	20. Kikyou

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Happy belated New Years! Um anyways, I can't keep all of you guys waiting for too long so I sneaked onto my dad's comp to update lol. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! Reviews are appreciated! =) Thank you for the reviews thus far!

Chapter 19 – Kikyou

All Kagome saw was darkness. Her head was hurting so much. She wanted to open her eyes, but there was cloth over it? Freaking out, she started touching the cloth that was covering her eyes. Inuyasha got up from his seat and rushed to her side.

"It's okay Kagome," he told her.

"What happened? I remember there was a fire and then I heard Kikyou's voice and blacked out."

"Too much smoke got into your eyes. Don't freak too much. You're not going to be blind."

"Where's Kikyou?"

"Huh?" he asked her. "Kikyou," Kagome repeated again. "She was here wasn't she?"

Inuyasha looked uncertain, not like Kagome was able to see that. How the hell was he supposed to answer that? After seeing that Kagome and Inuyasha were all right, she disappeared again. The only thing Kagome wouldn't be able to handle is the fact that Kikyou left again. This time there was no Naraku. How is he supposed to tell her that Kikyou left because what Naraku said was true? He wanted to explain it to her, but looking at her anxious face, Inuyasha said, "Kikyou is packing some of her clothes and is going to take care of you here."

"Really?" said Kagome. "That's great. I have so much I want to talk about to her."

Inuyasha looked guiltily at Kagome. "Um, I'm going to get some coffee to drink. Can you stay here by yourself for a while?"

"Sure."

Inuyasha went outside and found Kikyou sitting by the park near the hospital. He ran up to her. "Inuyasha?" said Kikyou, shocked. "Kikyou, you owe us an explanation."

"There is nothing to explain," she told him. "Everything Naraku said was correct."

"But is it okay to leave it like this? Do you know how much you've hurt Kagome?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Look, you have to explain it to her. At least tell her not to worry."

"Do you think that would make her feel any better?" Kikyou spoke in between her sniffles. "Knowing her, she'll probably break up with you."

"But you guys are still friends. It's not like you're still in love with me or anything."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Inuyasha. I've loved you for too long. But I love Kagome too. I can't bear to hurt the ones I love."

Inuyasha dragged Kikyou back into the building. "You are just being selfish! Stop hurting Kagome!" "Go!" he told her. Kikyou opened the door. "Kikyou?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome," Kikyou cried, hugging her. "I'm so sorry. Sorry," she whispered over and over again.

"Why didn't you tell me? I never knew you loved Inuyasha. I'm a bad friend."

"No, I'm a bad friend. I've been deceiving you all along," Kikyou told her.

"Do you still love Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. The silence gave Kagome her answer. "You still love him don't you?"

"Kagome don't be like this. It's in the past. It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters! You are my best friend!" Kagome cried uncontrollably. "I want to be by myself."

"Kagome," Kikyou said.

"Please," said Kagome. "I need time by myself."

"Okay," Kikyou said, closing the door.

"How was it?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know," Kikyou admitted. "What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Kagome. She had a strange voice, like she's in deep thought. I'm worried she'll do something stupid."

Kagome felt she had to do it. She had to break up with Inuyasha. That way, Inuyasha and Kikyou can be together. After all, she has had Inuyasha long enough. The times they had together, she really loved it. But she can't bear to make Kikyou hurt any longer. Kagome wondered how long Kikyou had loved Inuyasha, how Kikyou must've felt so sad and torn all those times Kagome talked about Inuyasha like a lovesick puppy. She had to do it. The door opened. It was Inuyasha.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, hugging her body close to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kagome assured him. "Can we go out for a walk after they take off my cloth?" This is going to be her last time with Inuyasha. "Um sure," he told her. He somehow had this weird feeling that his girlfriend has some stupid idea again. There was no way he'll ever let Kagome go again. Not after he just got her back. He loved her too much.

"Inuyasha, I love you," said Kagome. "I know, Kagome. I love you too." "But we can't be together Inuyasha." "What do you mean Kagome?" "It's not right. Not when we are hurting Kikyou. We should…" "Stop," Inuyasha said, kissing her lips. "Don't ever say those 2 words. I love you," he repeated it again. He hugged her tightly to him and felt the breeze on his face. "I love you," he told her.

Kagome cried uncontrollably. Oh how much her heart is hurting right now. But this was wrong. How is she supposed to be happy with Inuyasha when Kikyou is in such agony? Because she knew the truth now, she has to break up. Kagome rubbed Inuyasha's hands lovingly.

"I'm sorry," Kagome told him. "Let's break up." Inuyasha looked up from his hands to her. "Are you sure?" Kagome nodded. "Why? If it's Kikyou," he started. "I'm breaking up with you. Good bye Inuyasha." Kagome walked off, leaving Inuyasha broken and confused.

"What do you mean you broke up with Inuyasha?" Sango shouted on the phone. "Where are you now?" Sango asked Kagome.

"I…I'm not sure. I just need to think by myself." "No. Don't you dare hang up on me Kagome. You're at Ginseng Street? Okay stay there. I'll be there in 20 minutes. Stay there you hear me?"

What the hell happened between them Sango wondered. Everything was going so well too. She frowned. Why would Kagome suddenly break up with Inuyasha?

Miroku looked at his friend again. "So you've never noticed it huh," he asked Inuyasha. "You mean you knew Kikyou like me?" said Inuyasha. "Of course, it was quite obvious to everyone but you and Kagome."

"What the hell should I do?" Inuyasha wondered. "I love Kagome so much that it hurts that I know she's breaking up with me because she loves me. Damn it!" he punched his hand into the wall. "Hurting yourself won't help Inuyasha," Miroku advised his friend. "Damn it to hell!" Inuyasha cursed. "Stupid Kagome, stupid life!"

"Huh?" Kikyou picked up her phone. "Miroku hold on. What do you mean Kagome broke up with Inuyasha. Wait slow down. You mean she broke up for my sake? That stupid woman!"

Kikyou picked up her keys and drove to the address Miroku told her. She rang the doorbell. "Is Kagome here?" asked Kikyou. Sango looked at her. She looked so much like Kagome, Sango noted. "Um yes. Come in."

"Kagome, what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm giving a chance for you to be with Inuyasha."

A/N: Wow a cliffhanger. Bet you guys didn't expect this to happen huh? Well read and review and I'll upload the next chapter fast. Or else I'll take my time lol. And that depends if I want to continue watching my dramas. Well, you guys could start reading my other fics too if you want! Although this one seems to be the most popular out of the 3.


	21. FINAL CHAPTER

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Happy belated New Years! Um anyways, I can't keep all of you guys waiting for too long so I sneaked onto my dad's comp to update lol. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! Reviews are appreciated! =) Thank you for the reviews thus far!

Chapter 20 – LAST CHAPTER!!!!

"A chance for me to be with Inuyasha?" Kikyou repeated. "What are you thinking?" Kikyou said, slapping Kagome. "Wake up! The one he loves is you!"

"He'll learn to love you in time. You are Kikyou. I'm sure he'll love you."

"No Kagome. Don't do this to yourself," said Sango.

"Kagome, listen. I'm sorry I never told you but don't guilt yourself like this. It's not your fault. Did you think that Inuyasha would love me even if I told him?"

"But," said Kagome.

"Kagome…go and make up with him. If you are my friend, do this for me," Kikyou told Kagome.

"I…I can't." Kikyou knew this tactic was useless so she grabbed Kagome by her hands, but Kagome resisted. Giving a look to Sango, Sango nodded. The girls got a cloth to tie her arms and legs up since she wouldn't stay still. "Let's carry her to my car," said Kikyou.

"Mhf is kidnpin!" Kagome mumbled.

"It is not kidnapping!" retorted Kikyou. "This is for your own good missy!"

Kikyou drove off to the airport. Miroku had told her that Inuyasha was leaving for Europe. She had to get Kagome there to make up with Inuyasha! Or else instead of just her being hurt, both Inuyasha and Kagome will be hurt!

Inuyasha stared back at the glass. This was it. He'll leave Kagome and these memories behind. But he just hoped he could see her one more time. But would he be able to stop himself if he sees her again?

Kikyou ripped off the cloths and told Kagome to go to Inuyasha before it's too late. "Can you bear not to see him anymore?" reasoned Kikyou.

"No," Kagome admitted.

"Then go." "Is it okay Kikyou?" "Yeah, it's okay," said Kikyou. "One day, I'll find a guy like Inuyasha. Don't worry about me anymore. Be happy Kagome."

Kagome took off like crazy. 10 minutes before lift off. Will she make it in time Kikyou wondered. Oh well, her work was done. Even though it hurts a lot. Alone in her car, Kikyou wept like crazy. She promised herself this was the last time. She will let her first love go. She'll be okay.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "Where are you!"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

The said girl crashed into him and both fell to the ground.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, uncertain if this girl on top of him was a figment of his imagination.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. Don't leave me."

"Silly girl. Realized how much love me now eh?"

"Inuyasha…"

"Wait for me," Inuyasha told her suddenly. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"I'll come back one day Kagome. I'll come back for you."

"But I don't understand. If you love me, why do you have to leave?"

"Um hi Kagome?" Miroku waved his hands to get her attention.

Kagome stopped her crying. "Roku?" she said. "Why are you here?"

"We are going on a mission," Miroku whispered to Kagome. "We'll be back in two weeks."

"But Kikyou said…" Kagome started then paused realizing what had happened.

"Those two tricked me." Inuyasha smirked. "You didn't know what you were losing. Common, giving me to Kikyou? What am I Kagome? You can't just give me to anyone else understand?"

"Inu," said Kagome. "Wait for me. Will you wait for me till I get back?"

"Yes, I'll wait," Kagome promised. No matter what, she'll always love Inuyasha.

THE END!!!!

A/N: Well…iono if that ending seemed too rushed…I wonder if I should make an epilogue of their wedding or something…and what happens to the other characters…anyways, thank you for reading my fan fic and do read my other works too! I really appreciated the reviews I got! I loved reading them and made me feel like people love my writing! Well here's some of my other fan fics/future ideas feel free to read them too!

_**The Twins**_  
What if Kagome and Kikyou were actually twins and were trained as killing machines? What if Inuyasha is the twin's father? What in the world is going on? One clue: think of Tamaki's family from Ouran High School. the real chapter starts w/ CH6.

Cast:

Inuyasha: The twin's "Daddy". A normal guy really. He tends to say the opposite of feelings, like saying that he doesn't enjoy Kagome's company when he secretly does.

Kagome: The younger of the twins. She is in reality older than Kikyou, but acts more childish than Kikyou. Has a secret crush on Inuyasha that is not so secret to anybody except to the clueless Inuyasha.

Kikyou: The older of the twins. She can be really hyper sometimes. She tends to act a bit more mature (barely) than Kagome. She is in love with Naraku.

Naraku: Kikyou's Mommacita. Supposedly has a relationship with "Daddy" in the twin's wild imaginations, which Naraku kinda sparked. Anyways, his relationship to Kikyou is on a different level of Inukag. Theirs is more of a more than friends, less than lovers. He acts like an older brother to Kagome and is Inuyasha's close friend.

Miroku: A pervert. The twin's grandfather. Has a crush on Sango.

Sango: For some reason started calling the twins her "children" and thus started this whole family thing.

Kikyou and Kagome somehow start writing their own fiction world you know the assassins, Daddy and Mommacita's relationship, etc. Truthfully, this is a bit different from what I planned in the beginning….but I think it works? So, with this plan, the cabin scene is much later then…

Game of Seduction

Kikyou and Kagome are twin princesses. When crown princess Kikyou commits suicide, princess Kagome swears revenge on the guy that made her sister die. Assuming that the picture of the guy she sees on her sister's beside is Kikyou's "murder" Kagome decides to take revenge for her dear sister. Pairings undecided for now, so tell me who you want to end up with Kagome! The person that killed her sister, her friend, or the killer's brother! Let the game of seduction begin.

Starring Kagome Higurashi as crown princess of Northeast Kingdom, Kouga Hitomi as King of the North Kingdom, Inuyasha as crown prince of East Kingdom, and Sesshomaru as prince of East Kingdom. Who will Kagome end up with and what secrets will be revealed? Find out in "Game of Seduction"

_**Future Ideas: **_

**Possibly a prequel to My Life is A Drama? I don't know if people are interested about that though. If there are enough requests for it, maybe...**


	22. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the lyrics that I translated into English.

A/N: Here's the Epilogue Special for "My Life Is A Drama" as promised b/c I reached 100 hits. Please read and review for the last time! I'll really appreciate it! =)

Epilogue Special – Wedding Day

The promised day has come. Kagome looked into the mirror, admiring her silky, white wedding dress. Her hair hung loosely in soft curls, making her face look very angelic. She loved the pattern of her dress, which was custom made to her liking. It was adorned with white flower patterns. Her dress was so long that it flowed to the floor. She wondered if she would trip onto her face flat and chuckled. 'Well, let's hope it won't come to that' she thought. 'I wonder when Sango and Miroku will come. Shouldn't they be here by now? I mean Kikyou and her date is already here.' Kagome waved to her friend.

"Kikyou!" Kagome hugged her. "How's the beautiful bride doing?" Kikyou asked. "I'm glad you're finally smiling again," said Kagome. "How can I not? After all, it is your wedding," Kikyou smiled full heartedly. "I see you brought Kouga as your date." Kikyou blushed. "Well, we kinda got together." "How? When?" "Shhh," I'll tell you later Kags. Anyways, where are Sango and Miroku?"

"I've been wondering the same thing," said Kagome.

~Meanwhile w/ Sango and Miroku~

"Miroku," Sango said threateningly. "Are you positively sure that we are not lost?!"

"Sango, my dear" he sweat dropped. "I don't think we are lost?"

"What's with that hesitancy in your answer?" she hit him. "Hey!" he rubbed his arm. "I didn't harass you or anything."

"Shut up!" she cried. "How can you get lost going to your friend's wedding?"

"Aren't we in the same boat?!" he questioned.

"Shut up! Shut up!" she yelled.

"I'm sure it's around here somewhere…." Miroku trailed off. He looked at the paper again. "Isn't this a storage place though?" Sango asked. "Yes?" he squeaked.

Kikyou was getting impatient. If those two do not come in 5 minutes….She dialed Miroku's number. "Hey Roku! Where the hell are you?" she yelled into the phone. He told her. "Stay where you are. I'm coming down to get you," she said, her black heels clicking behind her. Kikyou decided to where a deep colored red tube top with the bottom layered. Her hair was swept to the side, her bangs flowing freely, framing her heart-shaped place. She quickly put her cell phone inside her new black purse. "You two, over here!" she shouted. Sango looked her way. "It's Kikyou!" she said.

"My you look beautiful today Kikyou!" said Miroku, earning a punch from Sango. "Ouch! Sango, my dear. Don't get mad. In my eyes, you are the most elegant lady and very beautiful!" Sango wore a one sleeved light blue dress, her ears adorned with matching sapphire earrings. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. Her heels were silver.

"Save your crap, pervert," she told him. Miroku just smiled at Sango's childishness and offered his hand to her. "May I?" he asked making his arms akimbo. Sango took his arm and followed Kikyou into the freight elevator. Yes freight.

"What the hell?" Sango commented. "Hahahahah. Surprise?" said Kikyou. "It'll be a great experience?"

"Why do you sound so unsure," asked Sango. "I hope this elevator doesn't freeze or else we will be in trouble." They went up to the fourth floor. Sango let go of Miroku's hand and ran to Kagome and hugged her best friend. "Kagome!" she sniffled. "I can't believe you are really going to get married!" she cried. "Common Sango. Don't cry. You'll make me cry too," Kagome said, her tears on a brink of dripping. Sango smiled. "So, where's the groom?" "Next door," said Kagome. "Common," she grabbed her friend. "The ceremony is about to start." She yelled for Kikyou, her date, Miroku and Inuyasha to go behind the stage. "So, are you guys ready?" Kagome asked them, taking a deep breath herself. "Ready," Inuyasha smiled at her. Inuyasha and the rest of the group stepped onto the stage, the music beginning.

Inuyasha and Kagome ran out to the center and started singing. Their friends were in the back.

Kagome waved her right hand and moved to the beat. She faced Inuyasha, swaying to the rhythm.

Kagome: Don't today I can't take it. I'll tell you right now, don't bother me. But you still come see me everyday. Like that, like that, you never listen.

Inuyasha put a hand over his heart and looked at his sweetheart.

Inuyasha: I'm just scared your heart will get lonely, leaving it alone will not be good. Stay with your heart by yourself it's not really getting good, at least having me, you'll at least have me to understand you.

Miroku and Sango then exchange places with Inuyasha and Kagome. He turned and pointed out to the audience, emphasizing his movements. Then, he turns and makes eye contact with Sango.

Sango: No, don't do that, tell me that you like me, staying single like this is already good, but why don't you ever listen?

Miroku: I'm just scared your heart will get lonely, leaving it alone will not be good. Stay with your heart by yourself it's not really getting good, at least having me, you'll at least have me to understand you.

He kneeled down and she pretends to push him away lightly. They get up and make way for the next couple.

Kikyou moved, her arms akimbo. Kouga sang, bending over.

Kikyou: Don't make yourself seem like you care. Never that I'll like you like that. Staying like this by myself is good, I don't have to love anyone, but why don't you ever listen?

Kouga: I'm just scared your heart will get lonely, leaving it alone will not be good. Stay with your heart by yourself it's not really getting good, at least having me, you'll at least have me to understand you.

Inuyasha edges closer, moving his hand like a wave. Kagome just danced to the beat.

Kagome: Don't be the one to make yourself care about me. I tell my heart to not think about you. Being far away so we'll not see each other, but you still always come

Inuyasha: I'm just scared your heart will get lonely, leaving it alone will not be good. Stay with your heart by yourself it's not really getting good, at least having me, you'll at least have me to understand you.

Girls: Sorry I don't like I don't like you. This heart doesn't think to like anyone.

Boys: If not love, feel sorry for this lonely heart right here.

Girls: Sorry I'm afraid to love you. Staying by myself, easygoing, never being lonely

Boys: If you don't love, but still think of each other's still good for when your heart is feeling lonely.

"Hope you guys loved our performance!" they all yelled. "Now then," Kikyou said, out of breath, our bride and groom will step to the center and say their vows!" she shouted.

Sango came and grabbed her friends hands and had them hold onto each other. "Do you, Inuyasha Takahashi, take Miss Kagome Higurashi to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, rich or poor, in sickness and in health?" Miroku asked.

"I do," he said. Kagome cried out of happiness.

"And you," Miroku turned to Kagome. "Do you take this man, Inuyasha Takahashi, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, rich or poor, in sickness and in health?" he asked.

"I do," Kagome said. Kikyou presented Inuyasha his wedding ring for him to slip it onto Kagome. However, he got very nervous that he almost slipped it onto the wrong finger! "This one!" she laughed. She raised her left hand, making an L. Inuyasha stepped back and for a second thought, which is left, which is right. "Oh yeah," he chuckled and slipped the ring on her left ring finger. Kikyou gave Kagome her ring. Inuyasha smiled, pretending to get Kagome confused by moving his hands over each other, under. "Hahaha," the audience laughed. She slipped the ring on his left ring finger.

"By the powers invested in me," Miroku winked. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha moved in to kiss Kagome. "So sweet!" Kikyou and Sango gushed.

THE END OF THE EPILOGUE!!!!

A/N: Please read and review! I worked hard on this! I hope you like the song I translated from this drama I watched. It's called "Pah Loke Bunterng Song". You can search it on youtube if you want.


End file.
